Crossing Paths
by DreamingXxx
Summary: What happens when Tom arrives home from school one day to find that his father's dead? What happens when Dougie finds out his father's been arrested for murder?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first chaptered story on here so please review to let me know if it's any good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly, unfortunately.**

* * *

_Tom_

I had a bad, bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked home from school. I was feeling sick. I knew something was wrong, terribly wrong, but I had no idea what. I was shaking with nerves as I walked up the drive to my house, and I slowly opened the front door. I entered the house and everything was eerily quiet.

"Mum?" I called out. No answer. I entered the kitchen, where she usually was when I arrived home. I gasped when I saw her on the ground, back leaning against the counters crying her eyes out.

"Mum! What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling beside her.

"T-Tom, it's y-your dad." She sniffed, looking straight at me with tear filled eyes.

"What about him?" I had a horrible feeling I already knew the answer, seeing the state she was in. I fought against the urge to throw up.

"He's gone, Tom. D-dead."

* * *

_Dougie_

I was home alone, once again. My dad was never home, always out, doing whatever the hell he did for a living. I had no idea what his job was, and I didn't really care. He got us money, and that's the only thing that mattered really, he brought us food and shelter, even though what he did was probably illegal... probably something to do with drugs...

Mum was mental. She was a drunk. She was always out in the pub, getting pissed out of her mind and then come home and pass out either next to the toilet or by the front door, depends how far she could go.

What do I do with myself when my wonderful parents were out being them? I usually hung out on the streets, got myself into trouble. I'm what middle class folk call 'a troubled child' y'know, one of those people that the police know by name, that was constantly at the police station, that usually drinks, smokes, does drugs and got poor innocent girls pregnant and then leave them.

Ok... so I do a half of those... but I swear I've never done drugs or gotten a girl pregnant! And I've never got shit faced! I won't turn out like the loser my mum is! To be honest, the only reason I get into so much trouble with the cops is because of the peer pressure my so called 'mates' give me.

So I'm home alone right now, sitting in my room, hugging myself trying to keep warm. My parents are too busy with their shit lives to pay the heating bill, or any kind of bills to be honest. I'm just waiting for the day we're evicted.

I was surprised to hear a knocking at the door. I got up off of my old, creaky bed and walked towards the front door. There was the familiar flashing of the police car's lights outside. Oh God. My stomach flipped. What have they found out about now...

I nervously opened the door and I saw the familiar face of Officer Sanders smiling sadly at me.

"Dougie, I'm afraid I have bad news." He began, "Your father's been arrested... for murder."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who I don't own! :)**

* * *

_Tom_

It had been three months since that day when my mum told me the news that my father had died. Shortly afterwards we found out that he didn't just simply die, he was murdered. The mere thought made me pale and sick. I couldn't believe it! My dad was murdered!

Apparently he was looking for a short cut to work so he went through a street most people tend to avoid. It was the roughest part of the town, what people from school call Crackstreet, since most the people living there are completely stoned or pissed drunk most the time. So, according to the police, something made my dad leave the car and walk up to these men... next thing you know, they had beaten him up, and left him to bleed to death.

Mum and I were invited to listen to the men who beat him up's court hearing or whatever the hell it was. I gasped when I entered the court room and actually saw the four men who did it. It took every once of power I had not to go up to them and do to them what they did to my father. I wanted revenge, but I knew better and I took my seat quietly and looked at the rest of the people in the room. Some of them were obviously the murderers' families. There were two people who stood out for me though, there was a woman who looked completely drunk and a boy who looked younger than me who looked ashamed to be there.

The court was over pretty quickly, the four men found guilty of murder, and mum and I couldn't wait to leave. On the way out I stopped, seeing the boy that I saw earlier arguing with the woman, who was probably his mum.

"Please, Dougie I need you." the woman was begging, looking distressed. The boy, who I took to be Dougie was looking at her disgustedly.

"Yeah, I know! You've always needed me! It has _never_ been the other way 'round! You're a shit mother. Dad was better than_ you_, even if he's a fucking murderer." I shuddered as he said that. "At least he provided for us. Guess what, we'll be evicted any fucking day now, you won't get a job and probably die of alcohol poisoning, but I won't be there. You can fucking deal on your own!" I was shocked to hear someone talk to their own mother like that!

"Dougie!" the woman screamed as 'Dougie' walked away from her.

He angrily turned around. "No, mum! I'm leaving! I don't want to deal with your alcoholic arse! I've had enough." he spat and ran.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe that someone would leave his own mother like that! Where was he going to go? I stared at the mother who was crying her drunk heart out. I guess I can kinda see why he would abandon her, though...

* * *

_Dougie_

I ran home as fast as I could. I had to leave, I couldn't deal with this anymore. I'm a fucking loser now, the son of a fucking over-emotional alcoholic and a murderer. I ran to my room in the small flat and packed a bag full of clothes and stuff. I then ran to the kitchen and found my mum's bag that she had stupidly left home that day and found her purse. I took all the money she had - which wasn't a lot, and left.

I made my way to the train station that wasn't too far away and took the first train to London.


	3. Chapter 3

**How about we meet someone else this chapter, eh? :)**

**Still don't own them :(**

* * *

_Tom_

It had been an year since the murderers were sentenced, exactly. My mum was depressed and usually stayed in her room all day. It was understandable, she'd been with him since she was 16. I was now 18, and I was going to move to London to go to university. I felt guilty for leaving my mum behind, especially in her state. But, she made me go.

I was on the train down there, with all by books and bags. I was seriously excited. I'm getting closer to my dream of being a musician. I'm now going to be in the capital and studying music. It's all I've ever wanted, to be a famous musician.

* * *

_Dougie_

It had been an year since I left for London. I had managed to make friends with this guy called Danny on the train and he let me stay on his sofa until I got a job. He insisted on having me stay, which amazed me; for all he knew, I could be a thief or insane. For all I knew he could be equally bad. But we both took our chances, and we got close pretty quickly, he wasn't the brightest of guys, but he was bloody good at what he did. He and I worked at the same music shop and after work he always headed to perform in one of the local pubs, and he was amazing. It was lucky I got a job actually, considering my horrific record, but Jessica, the owner, was nice enough to give me a chance.

I, on the other hand, just worked behind the counter at the shop and whenever I got chance I would always fiddle about with either a guitar or a bass. I had to say the bass was my favourite. I'd been teaching myself how to play for a while now, and I had no idea if I was becoming any good. I'd like to think I was. I had always wanted to learn how to play, even when I was younger, but money was tight due to my mother's habits.

I had now raised enough money to buy my own apartment, and to give Danny some space. He was happy enough to let me stay, but I wanted to move out on my own, to prove to myself that I could do it. I had to say, I got it pretty easy since I left my mum. I hadn't heard from her since I left, and I liked it like that. She was probably dead by now anyway, and you know what the sickest thing is? I don't even feel the tiniest bit sad, or guilty about it.

* * *

_Harry_

I rushed through Kings Cross station in a hurry. I was late! I was doing some kind of awkward run through crowds of people, because of all my luggage. I was moving here, to London, to attend university, and I was going to live with my cousin until I found a place of my own. My cousin was a couple of years older than me, and owned a music shop. She was doing good with it as well.

I was doing good with my crowd dodging too... until I crashed into a blonde head.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped, hoping he was ok.

"Don't worry 'bout it mate." the blonde laughed it off. He looked about my age and had brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." he smiled, picking up his bag that he dropped when I crashed into him. "What's the hurry?!" he asked me.

"Well, I just moved here to go to uni and I'm going to be living with my cousin until I find a place of my own... and I'm kinda late." I explained, looking at my watch.

"Hey, I'm going to uni as well. I might see you around. What's your name?" He smiled.

"Harry, you?"

"Tom. Bye, Harry." he said as he left.

"Bye," I called after him, rushing off to meet my cousin, Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, the chapters are getting slightly longer! :) I won't be able to update often in the next few weeks unfortunately because I have mock exams, and I kinda have to study :( but I'll try.**

**Still don't own them, sadly :( This is all from my imagination.**

_Danny_

Jessica, my boss, had left to pick up her cousin from Kings Cross so Dougie and I had the shop to ourselves. I was admiring the new stock of guitars we had while Doug was leaning against the counter, looking bored out of his mind.

"How long do we have left?" he groaned, hitting his head on the counter.

"Dude, we have to stay here until Jessica comes back, and that'll be like an hour with the traffic." I told him.

He groaned again. "I hate this job." he muttered.

"Me too, mate. You know how much I want to hit it big time." I would do anything to become as big as my idols, especially Bruce Springsteen.

"Yeah, well, sorry to break it to ya Dan, but working here ain't gonna help you much with that." he muttered. He was so pessimistic, I guess coming from where he does has something to do with it.

"I know, but I kinda need to work to live, y'know." I rolled my eyes.

It was quiet today, not much customers had come to the store, and no one was there then. I picked up a guitar and started strumming. Dougie started doodling on a piece of paper. I started playing a random melody, and I had to admit it sounded pretty good, if I say so myself. I hit a sour note though, and frowned.

"Play c major." Dougie muttered, not looking up from his paper. I furrowed my eyebrows and played the chord. It sounded much better than what I originally played.

"Whoa, good one Doug. How'd you do that?" I asked, looking up at him, amazed.

"Dunno," he shrugged, "Instinct." he looked up at me.

"Well, it's a damn good one." I mumbled, starting to carry on playing.

We did that for ages, me playing a melody and Dougie giving me advice on how to improve it. By the time Jessica returned, we had a proper good melody going.

"What have you boys been up to?" she asked, walking into the shop.

"Songwriting." I smiled. Dougie nodded.

"Really? Let me hear." Jessica smiled, and I played the melody to her. When I was done, Jessica looked at us both, amazed. "Write lyrics for that melody, and you have yourselves a hit boys." she said, looking at us completely serious.

"It wasn't that good." I blushed.

"Yes, it was! Dougie how did you help, I thought you didn't know anything about music..." Jessica frowned at Dougie who blushed.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that as well." I murmured, looking at the boy.

"Well... I've kinda been practising when you guys weren't around." he blushed, looking at the floor.

"Really? The guitar?" Jessica asked him, impressed.

"Yeah, but mostly the bass." he shrugged.

"Let's hear it, then." I said, handing him a bass.

He took it carefully and started playing a tune. I was actually amazed at how... freaking good he was! He had taught himself as well. I was seriously impressed. I realised he was playing what sounded to be the bass line to our song. He must've made it up in his head as we came up with the guitar part. He finished it and both Jessica and I looked at him, mouths hanging open.

"Dude! That was fucking amazing!" Jessica broke the silence. "Are you sure you've never had a lesson?" he didn't seriously learn to play like that himself!

"Never." he said, bright red. "Well, dude, you're a genius then." I said, patting his back.

_Harry_

I was left alone in my cousin's apartment as she went back to her shop. I unpacked my stuff in my new room and checked my phone. I had three texts from my mum. I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

_Harry, have you arrived Jessica's? Xx_

_Are you alright, hun? _

_Harry, answer me!_

I sighed and texted her saying that I was fine and that I had arrived Jessica's safely. I then layed on my bed, bored. I was in a new city, where I didn't know anyone. My drum kit was arriving later during the week, as I obviously couldn't bring it with me on the train.

I decided to go look where Jessica was. She said she would only be two minutes but it was nearing the twenty now. She only had to lock up... Luckily she had pointed out the store on the way from the station so I decided to go there. I walked in the dark and cold towards the small music shop.

I entered the store and there was my cousin with two boys about my age. They were all sat on the floor, with instruments. A guy with dark hair that swept over his blue eyes held an acoustic guitar and a guy with dark blonde hair gripped a bass. They looked to be excited about something and were scribbling stuff down on a piece of paper.

"Jess, thanks for just abandoning me, by the way." I rolled my eyes as my cousin spun around at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hi Harry. Sorry, just got excited about what Danny and Dougie did when I left to get you. They wrote a song!" she said enthusiastically. A song? Must be a good one to get her this excited.

"Really, in that amount of time?" I was mildly impressed.

"Yeah, well, just the melody. We're working on the lyrics now." the guy with the dark hair said. He had a strong northern accent.

"Can I hear it?" I asked, sitting on the floor with them.

"Yeah, sure." he shrugged. He and the other guy started playing. The brunette sang, and he had an awesome voice. They were both really, really good. And, the song was just, amazing. Even if they hadn't finished the lyrics yet, it was still pretty good.

"That's amazing!" I said as they came to an end.

"Nah," the blonde haired guy blushed.

"Dude, seriously. Why aren't you guys signed?" I was amazed.

"Well, it has something to do with the fact that I didn't know Dougie could play until today. Sneaky git has been teaching himself behind our backs." the dark haired guy who I guessed was Danny hit the blonde, Dougie on the arm.

"You taught yourself?!" Now I'm seriously impressed.

"Kinda," he said, looking at the floor.

"Hey, Harry could play drums for you!" Jessica suggested.

"No-" I was interrupted by Danny.

"You play drums? That's fantastic!"

"But I've only been playing for just over an year." I blushed.

"So, Dougie taught himself to play like that in a couple of months. I'm sure you'll be great." Danny shrugged. Dougie was fumbling about with his bass embarrassed.

"But my kit isn't in London." I sighed.

"So, just use one of the ones in the shop to practise for now. Dougie doesn't own a bass either." Jessica shrugged.

"Uh, ok then." I shrugged.

"Yay, you guys are in a band!" Jessica clapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own McFly, I just own the idea. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this story, I love reading them :)**

* * *

_Tom_

I had finished unpacking in my apartment and started strumming my guitar. I already missed my mum, wishing that she would be ok. I had asked my girlfriend, Giovanna to check in on her from time to time. Giovanna... I missed her even more than my mum...

The random strums on my guitar gently changed into a melody, and words started to flow to my mind:

_It's all about you, It's all about you, baby, It's all about you, It's all about you.._

I thought hard about what could go next...

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew..._

My phone buzzing interrupted my thinking. I smiled when I saw it was Giovanna who texted me. I love that girl so much.

* * *

_Harry_

When Jessica and I arrived back at her apartment, we couldn't stop talking about what had just happened. I was a bit taken aback, I mean, I don't know the two others, but it was still exciting. They seemed so talented.

"To think that two hours ago, I didn't even know Dougie could play!" Dougie... he intrigued me.

"What's up with him anyway? He seemed a bit... different." I said, sitting down on her sofa.

"Well, I don't know too much, he's a secretive guy. He's a sweetheart though, he's so quiet! He moved here last year, and stayed with Danny. He was searching for a job, and I felt sorry for him and let him work in the shop. He's moved to his own place now, though."

"Why'd he move here?" I wondered.

"Well, all I know is that he comes from a troubled background. Y'know how before you give someone a job, you have to look at their criminal record?" I nodded, "Let's just say I think Dougie knew the police in his town pretty good." she murmured. I blinked at that. He didn't seem like the type of guy who could hurt a fly.

"God," I muttered, shocked.

"I know, right. But, guess where he comes from?" she asked. I shrugged, "Well, have you ever heard of the notorious Crackstreet?" Of course I had, who hadn't. That place was always on the news, well, they obviously didn't call it Crackstreet. She looked at me pointedly. I gasped. that poor boy came from there. Now I know why he moved!

"Poor bloke," I said.

"Yeah," She sighed, sitting next to me. I wondered what Dougie got up to there... He must've had a tough upbringing. Did he do what the place was famous for? My curiosity got the better of me.

"What did he get arrested for?"

"Most of them were due to thieving and he had a few for assault." She said. Small little Dougie arrested for assault! Bloody hell.

"How old is he?" I asked. He looked really young...

"Sixteen." and he was!

* * *

_Dougie_

I lay in my bed. It had been and eventful year. I never thought last year that I'd be living on my own in an apartment in London and now I'm in a band. To be honest, the thought was pretty exciting! If we actually got famous! That would be amazing. The look on their faces back in Essex! God, wouldn't that be amazing. Although, I knew in reality, it wouldn't happen. I barely knew that Harry guy, but hey, he could be alright.

I was brought back to earth from my thoughts, when the phone rang. I sighed and got off my bed and went to answer the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hello, Dougie?" the voice on the other end was familiar.

"Yeah?" I was worried, it was an Essex accent. I hadn't heard from anyone there for an year.

"It's Officer Sanders," Oh, God. He was the one who told me about dad... "I'm calling about your mother, Sam Poynter." What has she done now? "I'm sorry to say, that she committed suicide earlier today." I'll admit, I went into shock. Even though I hadn't heard from her in a year, it was still quite shocking to learn that she was dead. Not only that but, she killed herself. And it hurt me to know that, I was probably part of the reason she did that.

"Dougie, are you there?" Officer Sanders interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... sorry. I-I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I understand." he said softly. "Dougie, you don't have to pretend you're not sad. She's still your mother." That's when I burst into tears. My life was going so good, and then this happens.

"It's not even that I'm sad and that's why I'm crying." I admitted, "I just realised, that I was so... _happy_ without her. And this reminded me of her and how shit my life was..." I sniffed.

"How_ is_ life in London, Dougie? Causing the police there trouble?" I could hear the smirk.

"Nope, actually. I've turned a new leaf. Haven't been arrested once during the year I've been here. Got a proper job and everything." I said proudly.

"Are you being serious?" Officer Sanders said disbelievingly.

"Yes. Check the records if you don't believe me!" I laughed.

"Well done you, Dougie. I'm proud of you! I always knew you'd amount to something more than the others." by others he meant my old 'mates'. The ones who got me to do all their dirty work.

"Thanks,"

"Well, I better go. If you'll come to the funeral, I might see you there." Officer Sanders say.

"Alright, officer. Thanks for calling." I said and hung up.

I jumped when I turned around to see Danny standing there. He usually just walked in to my apartment, but always made himself known.

"Why did an officer call you?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"He just called to tell me that my mum killed herself." I sighed. Danny's eyes widened as he took in the information.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Dougie." he said.

"It was about time." I shrugged. to be honest I felt kind of numb.

"Do you think they told your dad?" Danny asked. He was the only person I told about what actually happened to my dad. I hadn't told anyone else. Not our other friends, Gemma, Rachel, Ivy, Ryan or Adam, nor Jessica.

"Probably," I shrugged. Sitting on my sofa.

"When's the funeral?" he asked.

"Dunno, probably sometime during the week." I sighed, leaning my head back against the sofa. It just dawned on me: I have to go back there. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**I should be revising... oh well!**

**Filler alert! Oh well, every story has one!**

**I don't own McFly; if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, and my life would actually be interesting!**

* * *

_Tom_

I couldn't believe it! I was late for my first day of college. I rushed through the halls towards the class in record time - well, for me. I made it only two minutes late and luckily it hadn't started yet. When I entered the class I was surprised to see Harry, the guy who crashed into me at the train station there. I thought he would be majoring in sports, he looked like that type. I went to sit next to him.

"I thought I'd be seeing you around." I said. He smiled as he recognized me.

"Tom, right? What a coincidence that we're in the same class." he laughed.

"Yeah, I know. So, what instrument do you play?" I asked.

"Trumpet and drums, what about you?" he asked.

"Guitar and piano, I also play a little bass and ukulele... and other small instruments, and some percussion." I shrugged.

"Whoa, you must be good." he looked impressed.

"Nah," I blushed. Then the professor walked in and we quieted down. This is so exciting!

* * *

_Harry_

This Tom guy sounded like he was pretty good... maybe he could join the band? I bet Danny and Dougie wouldn't mind, and then I wouldn't feel so left out, since Danny and Dougie know each other really well, and I'm just the outsider of the group.

I went to the shop after uni to see how the boys were doing with the song. When I arrived the shop was pretty busy. Dougie was at the counter giving this woman instructions on how to use something and Danny was giving a man with a small girl with him advice on which guitar he should buy for her. Jessica was restocking the books they sold.

"Hey cuz," she greeted me.

"Hey Jess, this place is pretty busy today." I commented.

"Yeah, it is. How was your first day in uni?" she asked me.

"Good, I met some people." I shrugged.

"Your drum kit's arrived by the way." Jessica said.

"Has it? That's great!" I grinned, I loved my kit.

"Yep," she said, getting distracted by a family who's kids were playing around with a violin. "Excuse me," she rushed to save the violin before the kids broke it. I looked around the shop and couldn't help but notice that Dougie looked pretty stressed about something. He hadn't got any customers so I went over to him.

"Hey, mate. You alright?" I asked him.

"No," he muttered.

"What's bugging you?" I asked him. If we were going to be in a band I wanted him to trust me.

"I'm just stressed. Not only is the store busy, but my aunt just called me asking for help to plan my mum's funeral." he said bitterly. His mum died?

"Whoa, when did your mum die?" I asked him, shocked.

"Yesterday. Don't you dare say your sorry for me, because to be honest, I don't even care." he said darkly. Holy shit, how can someone not care about the fact their own mother's dead? "Sick, innit?" he said, watching me, "How I don't feel the slightest bit sad about my mother's death, how I don't feel guilty that it's partly my fault." I held in a gasp, "She committed suicide, by the way." he said matter of factly, "Probably depressed 'cause she was broke, homeless and had no way of quenching her alcoholic needs. She would probably say that she missed me, but she only missed the money I took. She was sick like that. She didn't raise me, I raised myself, with a slight help from dad, although that stupid lowlife was good for nothing either. He's where he belongs now, in prison." I couldn't believe he was telling me all of this, in such a casual tone. When Jessica told me where he came from, I expected a tough upbringing, but this... And I thought she said he was secretive.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, still in shock.

"I can tell when someone wants to know something." he shrugged.

"I-I-... you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to." I murmured. I wasn't going to deny that I wanted to know.

"What's it to me anyway? It's all in the past now anyway." he muttered. "By the way, my dad's in prison for murder." he said, then went to help a customer, leaving me there, with that shocking piece of information sinking in.

* * *

_Danny_

I finally got rid of that annoying guy asking me the most pointless questions. I sighed and looked around the store, most people were paying and leaving now, thankfully. I noticed Harry looked shocked and was staring at Dougie who looked like he regretted something as he helped the customers. I instantly knew what was up. Dougie told Harry about his dad. I bit my lip and walked up to Harry.

"Y'alright mate?" I asked him.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded.

"He sure knows how to drop a bombshell, eh?" I looked pointedly at Dougie.

"Is his dad really a murderer, or is he just playing with me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, his dad really is a murderer." I sighed, "Look, don't tell anyone. A lot of people tend to judge." I bit my lip.

"I-I won't," Harry said, he looked a bit shaken up.

"He won't hurt you, y'know." I laughed. Harry looked terrified, "He left that with his past in Essex." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, he won't hurt me. It's just a shock, that's all." Harry said, composing himself.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think he was the same person that once helped with the big robbery in Essex." I mused, watching as Dougie chatted to this old woman.

"The big robbery?! He was a part of that?! My mate lost half his stuff that night!" Harry looked angry.

"Yeah, don't worry. He lived with me for eight months, all my stuff are still there. He won't steal from you. As I said, he left all that behind when he left Essex." I assured him.

"Does Jessica know..?" Harry asked.

"She knows 'bout everything he was caught for. Does she know about his dad? No." I told him. Harry nodded.

"So, anyway, have the two of you finished the song yet?" Harry changed the subject.

"Yep, we're gonna practice later. Jess is going to let us practice in the back room." I said.

"Oh, ok. So what time you want me to be here?" he asked.

"'Bout 6. We need to finish by 7 because Dougie's going to his aunt's 'til Thursday." I informed him.

"See you then." Harry said and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**If I owned McFly, I'd be the happiest person in the world, but I don't, so there.**

* * *

_Dougie_

I couldn't believe that I returned to the hell hole that used to be my home. There I was, sitting in my aunt Jodie's kitchen, helping her plan my own mother's funeral. It was a bad situation. None of us were particularly fond of her, because when mum was drunk, she was a bit of a bitch, but we had to give her a proper send off, y'know... She was my mum. So we planned the ceremony, and made it small and simple.

The day before the funeral, I decided to walk around the town I left an year ago, and reminisced. I didn't miss the place, and I didn't miss the people, except for aunt Jodie. We weren't close, since she didn't like my mum, but I liked her enough. I walked around with my cousin, Charlotte, who was an year younger than me.  
"What are you up to in London, then?" she asked me as we walked around deserted alleyways that were covered in graffiti.  
"Work in a music shop, joined a band." I shrugged, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
"Cool." she smiled.  
"What's going on here?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm sure you remember Shawna." Charlotte smirked. Oh, God. Shawna was my ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her because she was a druggie.  
"Of course." I muttered.  
"Well, she's preggers, off her rocker, and Ben Kennick is the father, and he's turned into a drunk." Charlotte informed me.  
"Eventful." I muttered. None of it surprised me though, Ben Kennick was always after Shawna, and he wasn't the most stable of guys.  
"Yeah, and the gang rivalry has heightened." Charlotte sighed.  
"Fun. Y'know, there's still all that in London, maybe more so, but I don't know why I'm not a part of it." I shrugged.  
"Maybe because in London you surround yourself with decent people?" Charlotte offered.  
"Yeah..." I sighed. I looked up and saw some people I didn't want to see approaching. "Let's go back..." I said, but it was too late.  
"Doug!" I heard my ex-best mate, Nate calling. I turned around, groaning inwardly.  
"Nate!" I faked a smile.  
"What the fuck mate?" he asked as he and my other friends, Chris and Ben caught up with me.  
"Long time no see." I said nervously.  
"Too right! What have you been up to?" Chris asked.  
"Moved to London, got a job, got into a band." I shrugged, "What about you?"  
"Stuff have been shit since you left. Police on edge 'cause they didn't know where you were, and Matty's been shot." Matty was Ben's older brother.  
"Shit." I muttered.  
"Yeah, heard about your mum, mate." Chris bit his lip, "You ok?"  
"Yeah," I shrugged, then looked over at Charlotte who was uncomfortable. I knew she hated the whole gang thing, "Look, guys, I gotta go. Nice seeing you again." I said and me and Charlotte got home.

* * *

_Tom_  
I couldn't believe how quick the first week of uni had gone! It was now Friday, and I got home quickly after a pretty tiring day. It was only 5, but I felt ready for bed. I was going to do exactly that until my phone buzzed. It was a text from Harry. He and I had gotten pretty close during the week. He had told me about his band that his cousin helped set up, and I was excited for him. I've always wanted to be in a band.  
I read the text he sent me;  
_Hey will you help me with something?_  
I rolled my eyes. He probably needed help with his homework.  
_Yeah sure_  
I replied.  
_Cool, come over to mine yeah?_  
He sent me his address and I went over to his place.

The walk there was short because his cousin lived pretty near my dorm. He answered the door instantly.  
"I don't understand!" he moaned, pointing at his work. I laughed at his hopelessness.  
"Why're you doing it now? It's not supposed to be in until Tuesday?" I asked. I hadn't even opened my bag.  
"Because, I won't have a chance. Doug's back from his mother's funeral so we'll be practising with the band. And I have to go to cricket practice!" Gosh he's busy.  
"Ok then, I'll help you."  
We worked on his homework for ages until we both got completely and utterly bored. We resorted to sitting in the living room, staring at the walls. I saw a guitar in the corner and I suddenly remembered:  
"Oh, I need new strings for my guitar. My C string snapped."  
"Ok, how about I show you my cousin's shop?" Harry offered, "Then you'll get to meet Dan and Dougs."  
"Yeah, that'll be great." I smiled.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short, and a filler, but I've been really busy, so yeah. Also... how will Tom and Dougie react to each other? Will they remember each other? Reviews would be nice :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did anyone else watch the Mcfly Show? How amazing was Dougie dressed as a woman dancing? Actually, it was all amazing, I think it should be a weekly thing!**

**Anyway, shall I make Tom and Dougie meet? Yes, I think I shall.**

**Still... do not own them.**

* * *

_Dougie_

"Hey, Dougie! Go and sort out some deliveries that have just arrived in the back room!" Jess ordered. It had calmed down a bit, it was pretty busy before, and I thought I finally had time to breathe, but no.

I nodded reluctantly and finished sorting out the music books and went to the back room. I groaned when I saw all of the boxes. I got to work and got lost in my thoughts in the process. I wondered what had made my life as shit as it was before. It wasn't all crime and alcohol, we were actually a pretty happy family before, but when I reached about 7, stuff went downhill.

I remembered dad losing his job, and mum starting to get more and more stressed, turning to the drink to forget. Then dad got a new job, and refused to tell any of us what it was. Then, when I was fourteen... I first felt loss, devastation, and depression. My sister was murdered.

I think that point was the lowest my life ever went. I remembered all the fights I got into, the shit I did. I got arrested more when I was fourteen than any other point. That was the year mum became a full blown alcoholic as well. I missed Jazz so much. She was the only thing sane in my life, and when she was taken away, I felt my sanity went away as well.

I remembered back to my mother's funeral. It was a sad occasion, I had to admit. I met a load of people from my old life there, and it was all incredibly awkward, having to explain to people where the hell I was all this time. I met Officer Sanders, as he said I would. He told me how proud he was, and how he hoped I'd keep it up.

Of course, after the funeral, I met with trouble.

I was walking back to Aunt Jodie's place and I bumped into some of my dad's friends, and let me tell you, they weren't nice people.

"Ay, Doug!" they grinned at me.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"How's your ol' man?" they asked.

"Dunno, haven't seen him." I admitted.

"What, they won't let ya?" one frowned.

"I've never tried. Live in London now." I shrugged.

"Ah, so thought you could just leave this place, and your own mother?" one sneered.

"Bet you that's why Sam committed suicide." one spat.

"You're a worthless shit, you know that?" one shoved me.

"Oh, fuck you!" I snapped, and walked off. I didn't need trouble.

"This ain't over, Poynter!" they called.

"Yeah, it is!" I shouted back at them. Bastards.

I was brought back to reality, when I heard a small voice from the doorway, and nearly fell from the ladder I was on.

* * *

_Tom_

We walked into the mildly busy looking shop.

"Hey, Hazza!" A petite looking woman hugged him.

"Hey, Jess! This is Tom, Tom this is my cousin Jessica." Harry introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"Back at ya! What are you boys doing here?" she asked us.

"Uh, I need a guitar string." I explained.

"Oh, what note?" she asked.

"C?"

"We've literally just had a new stock! If you go to the back over there, Dougie'll help you find it." she instructed.

I thanked her and walked towards the back room. When I entered I saw a short guy who had his back to me on a ladder stacking some shelves. He hadn't noticed me, he seemed deep in thought.

"Excuse me?" I tried to get his attention. I must've succeeded because he jumped and nearly fell down the ladder. "Sorry!" I winced. He regained his composure and stepped off the ladder.

"'S ok." he shrugged turning to face me.

I gasped. He was the same guy who ran away from his mother. He was the same guy who sat in the courtroom. The same guy who was the son of my father's murderer. Flashbacks of that day in court played in front of me. He left his mother. He ran away. He ran to here. And now he's working at the music shop that my only friend here's cousin owns.

He seemed to recognise me as well. Because the moment he looked at me he instantly looked like he wanted to run, but I was blocking his only exit.

"W-what're you doing here?" he stuttered.

"Uh, I was sent here to get a C string, for an acoustic guitar." I said. I'll admit, I was scared of him. What if he was like his father? What if he was angry his father was sent to jail? What if he wanted revenge?

"Sure," he muttered and bent down to one of the many boxes in the room. He handed one to me.

"Thanks." I said. I felt really uncomfortable being alone in a room with him. I was about to leave when I heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry."

I spun back around to face him. "Yeah, well it's all in the past now." I muttered.

"Still, my dad's a bastard, and your dad shouldn't have died that day." he said so quiet that I nearly couldn't hear it.

"It's not your fault." I sighed and left the room. When I closed the door behind me I took a deep, shaky breath. I had encountered one my dad's murderers' son for the first time in an year. It was rather shocking.

* * *

_Harry_

"There you are!" Tom had taken a long time in the backroom, probably driving Dougie insane. He could talk for England.

"H-Harry, did you know that Dougie is a murderer's son?" he whispered, looking pale. Oh God, Dougie's in a mood again and told someone he didn't really know...again.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda did. Don't worry though he wouldn't hurt a fly." I shrugged. Sure Dougie can be mildly intimidating and rough around the edges, but that's just because he was raised in a rough area, and was used to defending himself.

"No! That's not the point... his dad... he murdered mine." he ended so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear him. I gasped. I was shocked to say the least. Tom must hate him.

"Are you sure?" this can't seriously be happening!

"Yes positive." Tom breathed. Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for how ridiculously short this chapter is. But, I've started to work on a new story that I'll have up later today :) It'll be completely different than this though. **

**I am sad to say, that I can't go to see McFly on tour next year! Grrrr! I am so angry, and jealous of everyone that are going!**

**Anyway, I don't own McFly, if I did, I wouldn't need tickets, I'd get so see them every day... that fact makes me sad. Alas, the show must go on!**

* * *

_Dougie_

I watched blondie leave then sank to the floor. I couldn't believe it, I honestly couldn't believe that he was just there. I remembered when I first saw him in court that day, and feeling so, so guilty. My dad tore their perfect, middle class family apart. Ruined his life, maybe. I was used to the feeling of loss, and having a shit life, now he got that feeling as well, and I would've never wished anyone to feel like me.

I couldn't change anything though. I just sank to the floor and put my head in my hands, and wallowed in my self-pity, hoping everything was a terrible nightmare that I would wake up from. I would wake up, to find my little sister grinning at me and telling me all about what happened during her day, dad would come home from work moaning about his boss, and mum would gossip over the table about what the people next door were doing. We'd be a normal family again. But of course, that would never happen. My mum and sister were dead, and dad was in prison. I had to face that harsh reality.

* * *

_Danny_

I watched Harry talking seriously to this blonde dude and decided to walk up to then to see what's up.

"Hey, Harry," I greeted him.

"Oh, hi, Danny. This is Tom." Harry introduced me to his blonde friend.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked them. Harry exchanged a glance with blondie and took a deep breath.

"Y'know the person Doug's dad... murdered?" I nodded. This can't be good. "It was Tom's dad." Oh no.

"Shit," I breathed. Looking at Tom, "I hope you don't think he's the same as his father."

"No, I don't tend to judge." Tom said weakly, I could tell he was afraid of him though.

"Where is Dougie? He's probably stessing about this." I murmured. Sure, I was concerned about this guy, but he wasn't my best friend, and if I knew Doug, he'd be retreated into a shell now, worrying about everything.

"In the backroom." Tom muttered. I thaked him quickly and made my way to the backroom. I was shocked to see Dougie sitting cross legged on the floor, with his head in his hands, crying. Dougie never cried.

"Are you alright, mate?" I asked him quietly, kneeling beside him. He nodded, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Guess blondie told you then." he sniffed.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"I guess, seeing him, it just makes everything seem that much more... real." Dougie sighed.

"I know, mate, but it's not going to do you no good hiding here." I said, putting my arm around him.

"I know." he muttered.

"Come on, we need you at the tills." I pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the backroom.

"He hates me." I heard Dougie mutter.

"Remember, it's not your fault, Dougs." I murmured to him.

"There you are Dougie! Can you please take over here? I need to take care of a few things." Jessica asked from the till.

"Yeah sure," Dougie had recomposed himself (he was good at that) and smiled at her. He went to take over the tills.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked me. Tom had gone to check out the guitars we sold.

"Yeah, he's just worried that Tom's going to hate him forever." I sighed.

"Tom won't, he's not like that. Although, I think he is scared of him." Harry bit his lip.

"It'll be like walking on egg shells if they're ever together." I muttered.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**This isn't my best, but it's kinda important for the story.**

**Anyway, I've put my other story up, Blood Thirst, and the beginning is a little bit... well, shit; but it get's better I promise.**

**If you haven't got the message yet, I don't own them.**

_Tom_

It's been a month since I met Dougie. I hadn't seen him since. I'd seen Danny around town, and he was really nice. I had to admit, I was scared of Dougie, and did dislike him a bit, because, well you try to like the person who murdered your father's son! Anyway, according to Harry, Dougie's been a bit quiet and miserable lately, and no one knew why, I did feel a bit guilty, maybe seeing me triggered something... but to be honest I didn't feel all that bad, since, to be fair, he hadn't lost any one; I had.

I was back home for the day to visit my mum, and dad's grave and my beautiful girlfriend, Gi.

I had been to visit my mum, who looked a bit better than she did when I left, but she still looked lifeless. Gi came with me to visit my dad's grave. I put down flowers by his headstone and I couldn't help but cry. It wasn't right for him to be dead, he was only in his forties! Gi hugged me, comforting me. His death was cruel, and completely random to my knowledge. He shouldn't have died, that's one thing Dougie got right.

"Hi dad. I miss you so much. So much has happened since I was here last! I'm in uni now, and I really like it there." I sniffed. "I know how much you wanted to move to London. You would've loved it there. Not a day goes by without thinking of you dad. I love you." I said and turned to leave, not being able to handle being there for much longer.

I took a double take when I turned around. There, sitting cross legged in front of a grave was Dougie. He seemed to be talking to it.  
"Gi, that's him. That's one of my dad's murderers' son!" I hissed at Gi.  
"No way!" She gasped. I nodded, "But you said he was in London."  
"He must be here to visit a grave." I murmured, stating the obvious a bit.  
I decided I had to face him some time. So I made my way up to him.  
"What're you doing?!" Gi hissed at me, grabbing my arm.  
"I have to talk to him, Gi." I sighed, pulling away from her grasp.  
When I neared him I saw the name on the headstone. It read;

_Jazzie Poynter, beloved daughter and sister, died 12 years of age._

Was this Dougie's sister?

"I don't know what to do, Jazz. Everything's so fucked up!" Dougie threw his head in his hands. "Ever since you died, things have gone from bad to worse. I mean, mum's dead, dad's in fucking prison, and now I'm left on my own, having to deal with all this shit!" wow, dude sounds like he's got some issues. I couldn't believe his mother was dead. I coughed and his head snapped up and his eyes widened when he saw me.  
"Hey," I said quietly.  
"Hey." he said, looking like he was in shock.  
"Was she your sister?" I asked, nodding at Jazzie's grave.  
"Yeah," he breathed. I then noticed he was crying, "She died two years ago." I then noticed me and Dougie weren't that different.  
"How did she die?" I dared ask. I know I was being quite forward.  
"She was raped." Dougie looked at the floor, "She was drugged then raped." I was shocked.  
"I'm sorry." It was my turn to say that now.  
"You know, you're the first person I've told that to." Dougie said, still looking at the floor. "Not even Danny knows that about me." he looked up at me with his light blue eyes.  
"He doesn't know about your sister?" he shook his head at me. "I had a sister too. She died a few months after she was born." I said quietly.  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
"We're forever telling each other that." I pointed out.  
"'Cause we've got shit lives." Dougie said with a hint of a smile. I'm pretty sure he has it harder than me... And here I was, moaning before about how he didn't lose any one, little did I actually know.

"Oi! Poynter!" A gang of guys shouted. Dougie immediately shot up to his feet, mumbling a nice variety of swear words.  
"What the fuck are you doing back here?" A scary looking, skinheaded guy walked up to Dougie, looking down at him.  
"Visiting." Dougie shrugged, not fazed at all by him, looking him straight in the eye. I, on the other hand, was shitting myself.  
"Yeah, well you've lost every status you held here. This is our turf now." The skinhead said, giving Dougie a push. He seemed to be the leader of the gang.  
"Whatever, I don't fucking need any 'turf' here." Dougie spat at him. Now I'm scared.  
"So, how the homeless life treating ya?" a readhead from behind skinhead spoke up.  
"Do I look homeless to you, Kyle?" Dougie rolled his eyes at the boy.  
"Uh... I dunno..." 'Kyle' looked confused.  
"Shut up, Kyle!" Skinhead hissed.  
"Look, John, I don't want any trouble, a'ight." Dougie sighed, backing away from them.  
"What, the notorious Dougie Lee Poynter backing away from a fight!" 'John' aka Skinhead laughed harshly.  
"No, Dougie Lee Poynter has grown up and realised that you're all stupid and reckless." Dougie spat at them.  
"Who're you calling stupid!" John looked livid.  
"Who do you think I'm calling stupid?" Dougie rolled his eyes.  
"You won't get away with that, Poynter!"  
"Hit a nerve, have I?" Dougie laughed. Just as John was about to knock Dougie's head off his shoulders, a policeman came on the scene.

"Well, well, well. Does it surprise me that you're the ones causing trouble here." He muttered. John immediately lowered his fist.  
"Long time no see, Neil." Dougie mumbled.  
"Ugh, it's PC Neil for you, Poynter! And I thought you said to Sanders that you were keeping out of trouble these days."  
"I am! I didn't do a thing wrong. He's the one that was going to punch me for no reason." Dougie glared at John. Well, Dougie did provoke him...  
"Right, John..." PC Neil went to speak to the gang.  
"Well!" I huffed. "That was eventful!"  
"Ha! You think that was eventful!" Dougie scoffed, "Dude, you ain't seen nothing."  
"Tom! Are you alright!" Gi ran up to me.  
"Perfectly fine, Gi." I rolled my eyes. She was always so over-caring, but I loved her.  
"Are you sure?" she asked, glancing nervously at the gang.  
"Yes, Gi." I sighed, smiling at her.  
"This ain't the last of this, Poynter!" John suddenly shouted as the policeman shooed them away.  
"Fuck off, Dale!" Dougie shouted back, giving him the finger. Gio gasped at his actions. Let's just say her family was better off than most... and rude gestures and swearing weren't popular in her area. "Fucking bastard." Dougie then muttered.  
"He's a nice fellow." I said sarcastically, watching them.  
"Yeah? He's even nicer when you get to know him. He'll steel candy from a baby and give it to you after he drugs it!" Dougie mimicked my tone.  
"Charming." Giovanna said shortly.  
"More where that came from, babe." Dougie smirked at her. Giovanna looked uncomfortable under his gaze.  
"Dougie this is my girlfriend, Giovanna." I introduced her.  
"Nice to meet you, Giovanna." Dougie smiled at her.  
"You too." Giovanna said shakily.  
"You're probably shitting yourself at the sight of me, aren't you?" Dougie sighed, looking at her. "Sixteen year old son of a murderer and all that." he's only sixteen?! Bloody hell. Why does he keep bringing up the fact that his father's a murderer? Does he do it to keep people away..?  
"No..." Giovanna blushed.  
"Whatever," Dougie shrugged, looking at his watch, "I gotta go now, got a train to catch."  
"Alright, I might see you 'round, Dougie." I said, as Dougie started to leave.  
"Yeah... bye." Dougie said and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is obviously fictional. I don't own McFly, only the story line and my own characters.**

* * *

_Dougie_

I couldn't believe I came across Tom Fletcher in the graveyard! Out of all the places I could bump into him, it was in a graveyard, where he was most probably visiting his dad! And he saw me crying! Bloody brilliant! I shook my head and made my way towards the train station. It was quite a long walk from the graveyard, but there were no buses going at the moment and I had half an hour before the train left.

I was still pissed at what that fucking gang did. Fucking bastards always had it in for me, even though I never did a thing to them! I did feel kinda sorry for how I treated Fletcher's bird, she didn't do nothing, but I still creeped her out, and scared her off. Why did I always scare people off?

I put my hood on and squared my shoulders a bit, putting my hands in my pocket. It's strange, being back here makes me act just like I used to. Hey, got to keep up appearances, eh? I concentrated on the floor as I walked. I hated being back here, every emotion, every face, every memory came rushing back to me, and none of them pleasant.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that only when someone had me up against a wall I was aware what was happening. Seems like John was serious when he said that wasn't the end. But he made a fatal mistake, he came after me alone.

"Hey there." I said casually, ignoring the fact he had me up against a wall, gripping the front of my hoodie.

"Listen, Poynter, and listen good!" he hissed, "No one, makes a mockery of me in front of my gang!"

"I didn't make a mockery of you, Dale, you did that yourself." I spat, pushing him off of me. For a big guy, he's weak.

"You think you're so hard, don't you?" John pushed me.

"No, I don't. You are just so much of a poser, it's actually laughable." I said. Honestly, I didn't have the patience to deal with him.

"Don't you dare call me a poser." he seethed.

"Uh, I already did. Now, leave me the fuck alone." I said coldly.

"DOUGIE!" What the -? I spun around to see my friends running towards me. Gemma, Rachel, Ivy, Ryan, Adam and Danny were running up to me like maniacs. What were they doing here?!

"What the hell, you guys?" I asked as they all surrounded me with a hug.

"We were worried about you!" Ivy said, hitting the back of my head, she was a fierce girl with dark skin and jet black hair. Honestly, she scared me ten times more than any gangster could.

"Yeah! Why did you come here, without a note or anything?!" Adam said, his green eyes narrowing at me. He was the sensible one of the group.

"Because I wanted some alone time." I shrugged, not wanting to tell them the truth.

"Really, Doug?" Danny raised his eyebrows at me. He obviously knew me the best.

"Yeah," I mumbled, shrugging.

"That's, cool, forget about me. But, this ain't over, Poynter." John spat, walking away. I rolled my eyes.

"Who's he?" Rachel frowned at him. She had red hair that was iron straight and went all the way down to her waist. She was Ryan's girlfriend for months now.

"A heartless dick." I muttered.

"Nice," Gemma murmured. She was a nice girl, but I was never that close to her. She had a massive crush on Danny, which was hilarious because everyone but he knew, and it was obvious he liked her back.

"So... this is the area you grew up in..." Ivy mused, looking at the place with distaste.

"Yep, lovely innit?" I sighed, sitting on a bench that was covered with graffiti.

"So, why are you really here?" Rachel asked, sitting next to me. I looked up at them all and sighed.

"Visiting my sister." suddenly my hands became really interesting.

"I never knew you had a sister!" Ryan said, surprise colouring his usually monotonous voice.

"Did you know this, Dan?" Adam asked.

"No, Doug why didn't you mention you had a sister?" Danny asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"'Cause she's dead." I mumbled, still looking at my hands. I heard six gasps, and I was suddenly engulfed in a massive hug.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel asked.

"Because I didn't feel the need to." I mumbled.

"Oh, Dougie!" Ivy shook her head at me.

"You have to understand that you can tell us anything, Doug. We won't judge you." Adam smiled.

"Wait, who's in the shop?" I frowned at Danny.

"Jess made Harry work." Danny smirked. I nodded. "Come on, mate. Let's take you home." He pulled me to my feet.

"You know the way to the Train Station, don't you?" Ryan asked, looking around like a scared puppy.

"Yeah, come on," I led the way.

* * *

_Danny_

I honestly couldn't believe the state of the town Dougie grew up in. Sure, I'd seen it on the TV plenty of times, with various murders and stuff, but to see it in person... it's a lot worse. Dougie was used to it though, and I noticed he acted a lot different than he did in London, he kept his shoulders squared and his hood was up and he looked... dangerous. That's a word I wouldn't normally use to describe the Dougie Poynter I knew. Sure he was tough, and a bit reserved, but never dangerous.

"What's up with Doug here?" Adam whispered to me as Dougie led the way, chatting to Ryan.

"He's different here. This is where he grew up, he knows he's gotta be tough here. Like when we found him, he was in the middle of a fight. He has enemies, Adam." I shrugged.

"You think he's beaten someone up?" Adam asked, staring at Dougie.

"I know he has." I said quietly.

Suddenly Dougie stopped in front of us, making Gemma walk into him. Gosh, that girl is fit. Her blonde hair, hazel eyes that I could look into all day, her pink lips, how I'd like to-... knock out if it, Dan!

"Sorry," she said quickly. Dougie didn't answer though, he was staring intensely at the building across the street. It was a large, rather dirty, and looked as if some pretty dodgy people lived there. It was a large building of flats. Without warning Dougie took off towards it and we ran after him as he ran inside. He ran up flights of stairs and stopped on the third floor. He opened a door and walked inside a bare flat, and walked slowly around. All of us stood there watching him. Why do I have a feeling this is where he used to live? He walked into another room, that was tiny. It looked as if there was only room for a single bed and a wardrobe. Dougie looked around once, and sat on the floor. He reached out and pulled a floorboard up to reveal a little box. He carefully took the little, wooden box and placed it on his lap. He slowly opened the little box and pulled out a picture. It took me a second to notice he was crying.

I slowly walked up to Dougie and sat next to him, putting my arm around him. I looked at the picture in his hand. It was of a happy family, a mother and a father with a little boy and the mother was holding a baby. I smiled. The father looked a lot like Dougie.

"Was that your family?" I asked Dougie quietly. He nodded. I pulled into a hug, letting him cry on my shoulder. I heard the others nearing and suddenly we were all in another group hug. We all stayed like that for a while, hugging, and crying. Dougie eventually pulled away though, drying his eyes.

"That was before my mum bankrupted us by fuelling her alcoholism, and my dad turned to crime to pay the bills." Dougie said, looking at the picture.

"You were so cute! What happened?" Ivy frowned at him.

"I upgraded to sexy." Dougie smirked, making us all laugh, one thing about Doug, is that he can joke at the worst of times.

"Yeah, sure," Ivy rolled her eyes.

"What else is in your secret box then?" Rachel asked.

"Uh... nothing really." Dougie picked up the small box and looked through it. There was some letters, some gum and some-

"Dougie! You smoked?!" Gemma gasped. She is the meaning of goody-two-shoes, but that didn't stop her from being fit. Dougie looked like a dear in headlights.

"Uh... well, yeah, I used to." he said nervously. Liar.

"Why the hell would you smoke?" she was angry...

"Because I was fucking stressed and the peer pressure you get in somewhere like this is fucking immense!" he spat at her. Someone's moody today!

"Whoa, chill dude." Ryan looked at him wide eyed. Dougie looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, but being back here brings back bad memories." he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for how crap this is. I've been ill, so I haven't been able to write, and this was written in a bit of a rush.**

**If you haven't got the message yet; I do not own McFly.**

* * *

_Dougie_

We finally left my old home and started our journey to the Train Station. I wished I wouldn't run into anyone else from my past. I didn't want to stay here much longer, I could feel my old self rising, and I didn't want him to come out. He was the one who wouldn't think twice about pulling a knife at someone; who was so angry, he'd lash out on his own friends... not that they were proper friends back then...

Of course, due to my rotten luck, we ran into someone else I knew. Shawna Jackson, my ex girlfriend, looking like a whale with her pregnant belly. At least it wasn't mine.

"Dougie!" she looked surprised to see me.

"Uh... hi, Shawna." this is awkward.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit Jazz." I mumbled, shrugging.

"Oh... we miss you, you know. Me and the others." she said quietly.

"Yeah, well you can carry on missing me, 'cause I'm not staying." I said bluntly walking away from her. Then I spun around and looked pointedly at her stomach, before saying, "Plus, doesn't look like you missed me that much. Better stop taking them shit now, eh?"

Then I left her standing there like a pregnant goldfish

"Whoa, dude, she was hot!" Adam murmured.

"And pregnant." Ivy added quietly.

"She's also my ex," I muttered.

"Damn dude, why'd you let that go?" Adam looked at me like I'm crazy.

"'Cause she's a bitch and is on Cocaine. This place didn't get it's name for nothing, you know. Drugs are everywhere 'round here." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you take it?" Adam asked me.

"Fuck no!"

* * *

_Harry_

Jessica was stressing out because the gang had been gone for hours and still hadn't returned. She was like their mother, it was actually cute how much she cared for them! We were in her apartment and she was pacing around the room like a madwoman.

"They should be back by now!" she was stressing out.

"They'll be fine, Jess." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know? The six idiots went to Crackstreet, with no weapon, no map, and no clue what to expect!" she was having a panic attack.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll find Dougie easily. And if they're really stuck, they would call Tom. He's somewhere near there as well." I tried to calm her down.

That's when the house phone went. Jess dived over the sofa to answer it.

"Hello?... Oh my God, Danny are you ok?" my ears perked up! Have they found him? "You've found him? Oh great!" yes! "What? Poor guy! Look, you can all come over now, then we can all chat, yeah? You can tell me everything that happened then... see you in a minute!" she hung up, looking a lot calmer.

"What did Danny say?" I asked.

"They're in London, with Dougie. Poor guy had gone and went to see his sister's grave, which he hadn't mentioned to anyone. Sounds to me like he wanted some time alone." Jess sighed, sitting down.

"So when will they be here?" I asked.

"About...now." Jess smiled as seven people entered the apartment.

"Dougie! You scared me so much!" Jess ran over and hugged him, "Don't ever run off like that again!"

"Ok!" Dougie yelped, making us all laugh.

"So what happened? Are you all alright?" I asked, as they all settled down in various locations, either squashed on the sofa, armchair or on the floor.

"Yeah, we're all fine. Had gangsta Dougie to watch over us." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, when Doug's in Crackstreet, his hardness is on a whole new level!" Adam put his arm around the small boy.

"Yeah, just when we found him, he was getting into a fight with a guy twice his size!" Danny looked impressed.

"Dougie, you could've been seriously hurt!" Jess scolded.

"Hurt?" Dougie scoffed, "By John Dale?" Dougie rolled his eyes, "Without his gang, he's hopeless! I've beat him up countless times, yet he still comes back for more. Fair enough last time I had a knife." Dougie shrugged. We all gawked at him.

"A knife?!" We all said incredulously.

"Uh, yeah? If you don't carry one with you back there, you're basically fucked." Dougie shrugged.

"You have one with you today?" Gemma asked timidly.

"Of course," Dougie pulled one out of his jean pocket. It was a small pocket knife.

"Shit dude, you can get arrested for that!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, been there, done that." Dougie shrugged.

"Did you see Tom there?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No," They all said, except for Dougie.

"Yeah, I saw him." Dougie shrugged.

"Awkward..." Adam sung.

"When did you see him?" Rachel asked.

"In the graveyard. Then John and his gang came up, started talking shit, then the police came and they ran away like the freaking cowards they are. Scared the shit out of Tom's bird." Dougie smirked.

"Sounds eventful!" Jess' face was blank.

"Oh, I would've liked to be there." Ryan said in his monotonous voice, making us wonder if he was being serious, or sarcastic...


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is longer than the last one, although I'm not completely happy with it.**

**Don't own McFly.**

* * *

_Tom_

After Dougie left the graveyard, Gio and I decided to leave as well.

"Tom, he scared me." Gio muttered, the first words the said after seeing Dougie.

"Yeah, I'm scared of him too, a little." I confessed, "But you realise how harmless he really is eventually. You just have to stay on his good side." I shrugged, putting an arm around her.

"Tom... I don't want you talking to him... what if you get on his bad side..." Gio looked frightened.

"I won't, Gio. Look, he's in a band with Harry, my friend. I can't avoid him forever." I sighed, realising what I said was true. I had to suck it up and deal with it, because I knew in my heart, he wouldn't do anything to me.

"But... what about-" I stopped her with a kiss.

"Gi! Would it ease your mind if you came with me?" I asked, laughing at her.

"Really?!" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," I grinned.

"But, what about your mum, my parents..." Gi trailed off.

"My mum is slightly better now, she'll be able to look after herself, and I call her everyday anyway, and I'm sure your parents will be ok with it." I grinned. Whoa, if she agrees, then she'll be living with me!

"Ok then!" she grinned, and pulled me into a massive hug. My girlfriend is moving in with me!

* * *

_Danny_

It had been a week since Dougie's little trip, and now we were back, working in the shop, and Jess had once again left us on our own, because she's visiting her parents in Surrey. The shop wasn't busy, so it was ok. Dougie was fiddling with a bass as we had nothing to do, and I was still amazed at how good he was!

A girl about our age entered the small shop and I got down from where I had been sitting on the counter.

"Uh, hi. My boyfriend ordered something two days ago...?" she nervously asked. Dougie looked up from his bass and smirked.

"Giovanna? Right?" he asked her. She jumped a little when she noticed him.

"Yeah, hi Dougie." she managed.

"How do you know..?" I frowned.

"She's Tom's bird." Dougie said, putting down his bass, "Come on, I'll take you to where Tom's stuff are." Giovanna looked terrified at the prospect of being alone with Dougie making me chuckle a bit. That boy needed to be friendlier!

* * *

_Dougie_

I knew Giovanna felt incredibly uncomfortable with me, which made me want to laugh, but I didn't. I went to the backroom, hearing her follow me and I searched for Tom's things. I eventually found his box of things, and turned to hand it to her, and tried not to laugh when I saw her practically hyperventilating.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, handing her the box carefully.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." she stuttered.

"Are you sure, 'cause you don't sound like it." I said, watching her carefully. She seriously looked ill. God, the effect I had on some people!

"I'm fine." she said, a bit stronger.

"Ok..." I said, not really believing her. I led her out of the back room to the store, where Danny was singing along to a Springsteen track on the radio... Born in the USA, or something.

"Strange boy." I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that." Danny said.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I walked to the till and Giovanna payed for Tom's items.

"So, how's London life treating ya?" Danny asked Giovanna as the Bruce song came to an end.

"Alright. I don't really know anyone though." Giovanna shrugged.

"You know more than Dougie did when he ran here away from home. It was a stroke of pure luck that he ran into me, who was kind enough to give him shelter." Danny said, and I glared at him.

"So now we're telling our friend's personal life to people we barely know." I muttered.

"Sorry, Dougie." Danny bit his lip.

"'S alright." I sighed. Tom would've told her anyway.

"Whoa, you didn't attack me! Is little Dougie finally improving his anger management?!" Danny laughed.

"Fuck off! Don't tempt me, Jones!" I spat.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you?" Danny sighed, returning to his seat on the counter.

"Because I'm fucking awesome." I shrugged.

"Um... I'm going now..." Giovanna interrupted awkwardly.

"Sorry, Giovanna. Hey, if you're lonely, you can come hang with us later. A group of us are going to hang at my place, I was going to see if Tom wanted to come anyway, so if you could ask him..?" Danny proposed, being polite as always.

"Yeah, I'll ask him. Thank you." Giovanna said and left.

"She's fucking terrified of me." I rolled my eyes after she left.

"Well, when you did first meet her it was back in your hometown..." Danny shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned at him.

"Well, over there you act all hard and stuff." Danny said, giving another shrug. Do I act hard there... well, kinda...

"Yeah, but just because if you show weakness, it means you're an easy target..." I tried to justify myself, "Dude, it ain't child's play... y'know, the stuff that goes on there. And, I've got a reputation there... of being short-tempered and the one that would do almost anything. I was the gang's slave. The one that did the dirty work." I shrugged.

"Whatever. Dude, it's closing time, shall we lock up?" Danny hopped off the counter.

"Yeah," I sighed and we went to gather our stuff and locked up, we then parted ways, and Danny shouted after me to be at his place by 8.

I was walking in the cold, rain on my way to my flat. The rain seeping through my hoodie, my hair sticking to my forehead. I decided to take a short cut down a dark deserted ally, since the torrential rain was starting to soak through my coat. I heard voices in the ally and I stopped to listen. There was one voice, a cruel, male voice growling at the other person, who was obviously female. She was frantic, and sounded like she was struggling. I gasped as I recognised that voice. It was Giovanna's. I followed the sound of their voices, to a small deserted warehouse and gasped when I saw a man holding the fragile girl against a wall and all of the stuff Giovanna got from our store was on the floor. He looked to be trying to rape her. I had to do something!

I quickly ran up behind the man and roughly pulled him back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at him, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against a wall and he groaned in pain.

"What the fuck do you think_ you're_ doing?" he said, trying to push me off him, but the thing is, I'm stronger than I look.

"Saving an innocent girl from the likes of you! You're fucking disgusting, you know that!" I spat at him, pulling at his collar to strangle him a bit.

"Fuck off!" he glared at me.

"Not until you get out of my fucking sight!" I said throwing him to the floor. The man quickly scrambled to his feet and ran away.

I turned to Giovanna who was sobbing on the floor. I kneeled beside her and she surprised me by hugging me tightly. I awkwardly put my arms around her.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you?" I asked her. She shook her head, which I took as a no to being hurt by him. She stayed silent for a while just sobbing on my shoulder.

"Thank you." she suddenly said, looking me in the eye.

"'S alright, now left's get you home." I said, standing up and holding out my hand for her. She hesitantly grabbed it and I pulled her to her feet and put my arm around her as she looked shaky. I grabbed her things off the floor and I started to walk.

"I sure hope you know your way to Tom's from here." I muttered, she just nodded in reply again, gripping onto me for dear life as we walked through the alley. We quickly made it to Tom's and I knocked on the door shakily... how do I explain this to him?


	14. Chapter 14

**This is an especially long add, although nothing much happens really, sorry... But it _is _important to the story.**

**Don't own McFly nor the songs, unfortunately.**

* * *

_Tom _

I heard a knock on the door and I stood up from the piano where I was composing and went to open the door. I gasped at the sight I was presented to me. There stood Dougie, who was holding up a scared shitless Giovanna who was gripping onto him. She noticed me and ran up and engulfed me into a hug.

"Gi, what's wrong?" I asked as I put my arms around her. She just shook her head, sobbing. She was soaked, I looked up at Dougie who looked awkward and equally wet. "What happened to her?" I asked him, gesturing at him to come inside from the rain. He awkwardly stepped inside and I closed the door. I led the way to the lounge and sat down with Giovanna sitting right next to me and Dougie awkwardly sat down on the other sofa, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well... I was walking home from work and decided to take the short cut through a dark alley. I heard a male voice shouting and then I heard a girl struggle, and I followed the voices. I... uh, well Giovanna was nearly... raped." Dougie was looking at the floor. I gasped, looking down at the sobbing girl in my arms, she was so fragile. To think she was nearly raped made me feel sick.

"W-what? What sick minded person would do that?!" I said, tightening my grip on Giovanna.

"Don't worry dude, I stopped him before he got near to actually... well, y'know." Dougie said, awkwardly, being careful not to upset Gio further. I honestly didn't know what to do, cry my eyes out because my girlfriend could've been raped, and maybe even killed, or run around the room in happiness that she was saved. I decided to just stay down and waiting for Giovanna to calm down a bit. She did eventually.

"Dougie, I don't know how the hell I could thank you enough." I said to the boy, I would be eternally grateful for what he did.

"You don't have to." Dougie said.

"No, but_ I_ do, you just possibly saved my life." Giovanna said, the first words she said after she arrived, she got up and hugged Dougie tightly.

"Yeah, well..." he blushed, looking awkward. "I couldn't save my sister from the likes of them, but I'm glad I saved someone." he said quietly. I decided that it would be better to change the subject...

"Dougie you're soaked. I'm sure I have something you can wear." I said, looking at Dougie who was drenched.

"I should change as well." Gio muttered and went upstairs.

"You don't have to Tom. I need to get home anyway, and I'll only get wetter then." Dougie shrugged.

"If you're sure." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go now, I'm meant to be at Danny's by eight. Which reminds me, we already asked Gio earlier when she was at the store, the both of you are welcome to come along, we're just going to hang at Dan's for a bit. Wanna join? That is if you're up for it." he said awkwardly.

"I might come..." I shrugged. Gio was safe, but I wasn't sure if she would want to come, that had to have shook her up big time.

"Alright, see you Fletcher." Dougie said and left. That boy never seized to amaze me...

* * *

_Danny_

The whole group was crowded into my apartment. Jess was talking to Gemma (who was looking _fit_) about something girly by the looks of it, Rachel and Ryan were sucking face on my sofa (eugh!), Adam and Harry were discussing cricket _(boring)_ which left me alone to talk to Ivy, because Doug hadn't arrived yet.

"Do you think them two are aware that there are others in this room?" Ivy said, looking over at the double Rs who were getting a little too... sexual for my liking.

"No, they're not." I muttered, "I just hope I won't find them in my bed later. If they dare enter my bedroom, I swear, Doug won't be the only one with a criminal record!"

"I get what you're saying, man." Ivy laughed, "So hey, what 'bout you and Gem, eh? Everyone knows there's something going on there." Ivy nudged me, smirking. I blushed what I was sure to be a lovely shade of crimson. I thought I was pretty good at hiding that! How did she find out?!

"There's nothing going on with me and her!" I said, but I'm sure I was too defensive, because she started giggling.

"Oh! That's cute! You're denying it!" she laughed.

"I'm not denying it because I'm telling the truth!" I blushed deeper.

"Oh, come off it! Everyone knows you fancy her! Everyone except her, that is." Ivy smirked

"Am I really that obvious?" ... Shit! I just said that out loud! Ivy started squealing in delight!

"Yay! You admit it!" she squealed, making me wince.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that nothing will ever happen because she obviously doesn't like me back." I muttered.

"You never know until you try. Ask her out, idiot!" Ivy hit me in the head, which hurt!

"Ow! No, I will not ask her out!" I rubbed my head.

"Yes, you will!" Ivy said determinedly, "If you don't, then I'll tell her you like her." the thought of that was enough to persuade me.

"All right! I will! But... give me time." I mumbled. It was good enough for her, though.

"Great!" she said happily, skipping off to annoy Harry and Adam.

* * *

_Dougie_

I hated the fact that I had to tell that news to Tom. I hated it. Now I knew how the police felt whenever they had to tell me that dad was in prison, or mum was in the hospital because she drank too much and passed out in the street and got a concussion. Or when the police told me my dad was a murderer. I hated being the bearer of bad news. I was shivering when I arrived my flat. I quickly got rid of my soaked clothes and stepped into a hot shower. The last thing I wanted was another episode of hypothermia. I got that one Winter when it had snowed for nearly two weeks non-stop and we couldn't afford heating. Not fun.

I could've stayed in the shower for hours, but I remembered that I was supposed to go to Danny's house, and realised I had already been in the shower too long because I was running late. Again. I'm always late. I quickly pulled on some boxers and a pair of baggy jeans and searched for a clean top and hoody. I grabbed my rain coat and headed off. It sucks not being able to drive, and that no busses were headed to Danny's house at that time. I ran through the rain and made it to his apartment in record time, wanting to get out of the rain as quickly as possible. I did like the rain, actually. I found it relaxing. What I didn't like was the feeling I got after going inside and realising you're soaked, and cold.

"Hey, Dougie's here!" Ivy cheered as I entered the apartment.

"Late, again! You deserve to go on the naughty step, my friend!" Adam smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny." I rolled my eyes, taking off my wet coat.

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked, breaking away from her fuck bud- I mean, boyfriend.

"Ran into Giovanna on the way home, she got a bit lost and I helped her to Tom's house." I bended the truth.

"Who's Giovanna?" Ivy frowned.

"Tom's bird." Danny explained, and handed me a drink.

"Wait... you don't know where Tom lives." Adam frowned.

"Giovanna told me the address." I shrugged. The truth.

"Did you tell them to come over?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they might not come though." I shrugged, sitting down next to Danny.

"So, dude, you alright?" Harry came and sat across me and Danny. I had actually become fairly close to him over the past weeks I knew him. I felt bad for scaring him at first.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Hey, I've been working on a new song, by the way." Danny said, surprising me.

"Really? Let's hear it then!" I nudged him, excited.

"Well... the thing is, it needs two guitars." Danny bit his lip.

"Oh," I frowned, "Well, you can teach me the second guitar bit and Harry can hit a wooden box or something and we can do it acoustically." I shrugged. Danny nodded, but didn't look satisfied.

"Yeah... that would work, but... I'm starting to think we need a fourth member..." Danny bit his lip. A fourth member?! Was he serious?! Harry and I exchanged a look, both of us thinking the same thing; why? "Yeah, I know, the band is kinda our thing... but hey, a fourth member could be cool." Danny shrugged.

I decided to speak up, "I know what you mean, Dan. It's just that... we're so used to it being the three of us..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, and what if the person causes us to argue? We all get along really well..." Harry pointed out.

"Hey! Let's just play the song! It was only a suggestion." Danny raised his hands in surrender. Harry and I sighed and he picked up his guitar. He started to strum, everyone stopped talking to listen and then started to sing;

_Recently I've been, _

_Hopelessly reaching, _

_Out for this girl _

_Who's out of this world, _

_Believe me. _

_She's got a boyfriend, _

_He drives me round the bend _

_'Cause he's 23 _

_He's in the marines _

_He'd kill me..._

The door knocked and he stopped playing. Jess stood up volunteered to answer the door.

"Hey Tom! You must be Giovanna! Come in, everyone's in the living room." so they came...

Jess then re-entered the room with Tom and Giovanna on her tail.

"Hey guys, glad you can make it." Danny greeted them.

"Tommy boy!" Harry shouted and engulfed the blonde in a hug.

"Who let him drink?!" Tom shouted, being crushed by the drummer. We all laughed at the situation.

"Hey, Danny was playing us a new song he wrote. Wanna hear it?" Harry let Tom go.

"Go on then." Tom grinned and he and Giovanna made themselves comfortable. Danny re-started the song and continued all the way through. We all clapped at the end.

"Yet another number one!" Jess grinned, "You boys need to get signed, like, now!"

"That was incredible! Have you got another song?" Tom asked.

"Well... my favourite has got to be one that little Dougs here wrote all by himself." Danny smiled at me. No! Now I have to play it! _And sing, in front of people!_

"Yeah, go on Dougie." Ivy urged me on.

"No," I blushed.

"Just do it!" Adam laughed. I sighed and took Danny's acoustic guitar off him and started playing.

_When everything is going wrong_

_And things are just a little strange _

_It's been so long now _

_You've forgotten how to smile. _

_And overhead the skies are clear, _

_But it still seems to rain on you_

_And your only friends all have better things to do._

I finished singing the song and every one started clapping, making me blush even more that I already was.

"That was amazing!" Giovanna gasped.

"Where did you learn to play like that, to_ write_ like that?!" Tom looked at me amazed.

"He taught himself! Crazy right?!" Danny said, an arm around me, looking proud. I couldn't help but smile. No one had ever been proud of me before he came along.

"You taught yourself! Bloody hell!" Tom looked even more amazed.

"Yeah well..." I mumbled. I wasn't used to so much praise... I wasn't used to any praise at all!

"Why aren't you guys signed?!" Giovanna asked.

"We're working on it." Danny grinned.

"Hey, Tommy here's pretty talented in the music department. You got any songs to play us?" Harry asked a suddenly shy looking Tom.

"Nah," he muttered.

"Yes, you have! Play that one you played me the other night!" Giovanna urged him on. Tom sighed and I handed him Danny's guitar.

"Go on then, Richie." I smirked at him, using the slang people from my part of the town we grew up in called the middle to upper class people on his side of town. Tom looked at me surprised at me using the terminology and smiled.

"Alright then, Beggar." Tom smirked, using the word they called us. Let's face it, the words are cheesy and childish, but that's because children tend to be the ones who used them.

"I've never begged in my life, Fletcher." I smirked, leaning back in my seat, "I would starve for weeks and freeze to death before I sat on the streets begging. Pride is the one thing we have where I come from."

"Fair 'nough." Tom shrugged and started playing.

_She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair_

_Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears_

I couldn't help but smile at the song. It was well written and was light hearted, and just fun.

"Dude, that was awesome." Danny laughed.

"I vote Tom to join your band!" Gemma shouted, and there was a murmur of agreements from everyone in the room. Danny, Harry and I all exchanged glances. He would be an amazing addition to the band... but would things become awkward between me and him?

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked.

"Well... we do need another member... and Tom, you have undeniable talent. Do you _want_ to join?" Danny asked the blonde.

"Well, yeah, if you want me to." Tom murmured, and I could see him looking pointedly at me.

"Tom, welcome to the unnamed band! Which reminds me, we really do need a name!" I frowned.

"Band hug!" Harry ordered, making us all laugh. The four of us shared a manly embrace, before Harry looked over at our friends, "We need our biatches as well, come on!" he motioned for everyone to join us. Drunk Harry is fun!


	15. Chapter 15

**In celebration of his birthday and his marriage, most of this chapter will be in Harry's POV :) Oh, and since I probably won't add now until after Christmas, I'd just like to say Merry Christmas :)**

**Don't own them, but would very much like to find them under my tree Christmas ;)**

* * *

_Harry_

Tom's in the band! Yay! I have a hangover! Not yay! I groaned as I sat up. I really need to stop drinking so much. I decided to go with Jess to the shop that day since it was Saturday, and I had nothing better to do. When I arrived, I saw Danny, with his head on the counter, looking sick, and I considered joining him. Dougie on the other hand looked like he did every other day.

"Dude, why are you not dying right now?" I asked him as he strummed an acoustic guitar. He laughed at me.

"'Cause I didn't get drunk. I've vowed to myself that I'd never get completely drunk. I do not want to turn out like my mother." Dougie muttered, concentrating on his guitar.

"I might join you. I've got a bitch of a hangover." Danny muttered, not lifting his head.

"Me too mate, just smile through it." I laughed, wincing slightly from my headache.

"If only it was that easy." Danny sighed, finally lifting his head from the counter. Jess was busying herself with preparing to open the shop.

"Guys! Guys! I've got it!" Tom burst into the shop.

"Oi! We're not open yet!" Jess scolded him.

"Who cares! I've got a name for the band!" Tom shouted, and Danny and I winced.

"What?!" Danny, Dougie and I asked in unison.

"Have any of you watched Back to the Future?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," I answered. It wasn't my favourite, but I'll admit it was a good film.

"Of course." Danny nodded his head gently.

"No." Dougie answered plainly.

"You've not see-?! You've missed out, Beggar!" Tom shook his head at the boy. What's with the whole 'Beggar' 'Richie' thing anyway? That side of Essex was weird...

"To the point, please." Danny groaned.

"Well, you know Marty McFly?" he asked.

Danny and I nodded and Dougie said "No." and Tom glared at him.

"I know you don't." Tom rolled his eyes, "Anyway I was thinking of calling the band, 'McFly', because, it's different, and that's what we are. We're not your typical rock band, but we're not a boyband." Tom explained. I thought about it for a while, and the more I thought about it, the more the idea appealed to me.

"You know what, that actually sounds like a good idea." I murmured.

"Yeah, that's not a bad name, Tom." Danny agreed.

"'S alright, I suppose." Dougie shrugged.

"McFly it is then!" Jess said, and opened the shop.

The day was tiring. the shop was extra busy, so Jess made both me and Tom work! Grrr! Working with a hangover is shit. Dougie and Tom were the only ones who drank responsibly that night, and Jess, Dan and I left them to deal with the slightly... more awkward customers. Lunch break soon came and Jess went to momentarily close the shop. Thank God!

"I feel sorry for you guys, having to do this all the time." Tom muttered, sitting down, rubbing his head.

"I feel sorry for me to." Dougie muttered, sitting down on the floor, leaning against a wall, and grabbing his mobile phone, frowning at it, muttering something like "Why the fuck would she text me?!"

"Seriously though, what will I do when you've all left me and the shop on our own?! I'll have to find new staff!" Jess sighed.

"You'll survive." Danny put his arm around her.

"Yeah, but I'll miss Dougie's constant moaning, and your laid back-ness." Jess sighed, putting her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Aw, you'll always be like a sister to me, Jess, more than Vicky anyway, I haven't seen her for nearly an year!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Are you ok, Dougie?" Tom brought our attention to the boy who was staring at his phone in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he murmured, "I've just been invited to Zoey's eighteenth."

"Who's Zoey?" Danny asked.

"My old gang's drug courier." he muttered. He never seized to shock me.

* * *

_Dougie_

Why the fuck would Zoey invite me to her party?! I haven't seen her for over an year! I excused myself from the guys and left the shop to call her.

"Hey, Doug! You gonna come to my b-day part-ey?" I always disliked her.

"Uh, Zoey... I'm in London. I'm not going to go back to Essex for one night." I sighed.

"Why nooot." she whined.

"Zoey, I haven't heard from you for an year, and now you randomly just invite me to your party?" please, where's the sense?

I heard her sigh, "We all miss you Doug. When Shawna said she saw you last week... we all got excited. But then she added that you were only there for a while to visit Jazzie. We all need you, Dougie." of course they do. Who else would do all their dirty work for them?

"Sorry, Zoey, but I'm not coming back. I've started on a clean slate over here. I've got a job, friends, my own place, and I'm in a band. I've got everything. Why would I go back to Crackstreet?"

"Yourdad'sbrokenouttaprison." she said really quick and hung up. I slowly deciphered what she said... Shit.

I walked back into the store feeling numb. Shit. He'll try to find me and force me to go with him. I was happy here, I didn't want to go back...

"You alright, Dougs?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, but my voice deceived me.

"Dougie..." the all looked at me pointedly. I looked at my feet, thinking how I was going to lie my way out of telling them... but I knew I had to tell them... Tom, he deserved to know. So I looked back up, and looked directly at Tom.

"Dad's escaped prison." I said so quiet I thought they wouldn't hear me. But by the look on Tom's face, he heard every word I said.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger last time, I hope you forgive me. Anyway, this chapter is pretty long to make up for it :)**

**Just a bit of a warning, this chapter contains quite a bit of violence.**

**Don't own them.**

* * *

_Tom_

I can't believe it. He's out of prison. One of my father's murderers have escaped and is on the lose. Shit.

"Shit, Dougs." Danny muttered. I was numb. Everyone was discussing the matter seriously, Dougie looking like he would throw up and I was zoned out, in my own world. What if he finds me? What if he does to me what he did to my dad? What if he comes here, looking for Dougie, and finds me?

"Tom, are you alright? You're starting to hyperventilate." Harry nudged me.

"I'm fine." I managed to get out.

"I think you and Dougie deserve the rest of the day off. You both look like you're going to faint at any minute." Jessica said.

"No, no, I'm fine." I assured her and Dougie did the same.

"Are you guys sure? Why has this got you so worked up anyway Tom?" oh yeah, Jessica still has no idea as to why Dougie's dad was in prison.

"My dad, kinda... uh... helped to, y'know, kill Tom's dad." Dougie mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Oh." Jessica looked stunned, "Well, that explains the awkwardness."

"Yeah," Dougie and I said in unison.

"Well, now I definitely think you both should have the rest of the day off!" Jessica insisted.

"Jess, the three of you look like death! You won't be able to handle the customers!" Dougie pointed out. How the fucking hell is he the son of a murderer?! He's one of the nicest lads I've met. Sure he's a little rough around the edges, but that's to be expected!

"Dougie..." Jessica sighed.

"Fine, I'll go home and be bored to death." Dougie groaned and grabbed my arm, "C'mon, Tommy boy!" since when does he call me that?

"Thank you, Jessica!" I shouted as the young boy dragged me out of the shop. What will I do now? Gio's gone and got herself a job and everyone else I know have classes. I decided to just follow Dougie.

"What d'you want to do?" Dougie asked me.

"Dunno. You're the one who's been here the longest. What's there to do here?" I asked him.

"Nothing much." he shrugged, "Cinema?"

I think he needs something to keep his mind off the situation... and I needed the same.

"Alright, what's on?"

* * *

_Danny_

Why?! Why did Jessica send the only ones without a hangover away?! The fucking whiny and rude and bitchy customers were driving me insane! And by the looks on Jess and Haz's faces, they were driving them insane as well.

I wondered what Tom and Doug were doing. Probably going insane with worry and paranoia. It's not like Doug's dad would go after them... will he?

Anyway, at the end of the day we were closing up, when a tall man with a black hoodie walked in.

"Uh, sorry, we're closing up now." Jess frowned at him. She had put the sign in the door, can't he read?

"I know." I recognised the Essex accent off Harry, Dougie and Tom, although his was stronger than theirs.

"Well, leave then." Jess gestured to the door. She had a long day and I could tell her patience was wearing thin.

"I can't. Is Dougie Poynter here?" why the hell would he want Dougs?.. he's not his dad is he? I couldn't look at him because of his hood...

"No, he left earlier." Jess muttered, frowning.

"Where is he then?" the man asked, irritated.

"How the fucking hell should I know?!" Jess rolled her eyes and turned away from him. The man spun her back around to face him and grabbed her collar, pulling her up with one hand and pulled his hood off with the other. I gasped at the resemblance. He had the same eyes, the same nose, the same facial expressions as Dougie.

"You will tell me where my fucking son is!" he spat at her.

"No fucking way!" Jess spat back, slapping him. He raised his fist, but Harry ran up and stopped him, pulling Jess away from him.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt my cousin!" he hissed.

"Tell me my son's address, now." Dougie's dad said, unleashing a very dangerous looking knife, or was it a dagger?.. I'm not sure... But now I know why Dougie carried a knife with him in Crackstreet.

"I don't know his address!" Harry said. Poor boy was telling the truth. He'd never been to Dougie's place.

Then, Dougie's dad turned to me.

"What 'bout you, pretty boy?" he growled. I frantically shook my head, walking backwards as he approached me. I felt my world end as my back collided with the wall, and Dougie's dad finally got me. He held the knife/dagger thing against my neck, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He stunk of cigarette smoke and sweat.

"Tell me where my boy lives, or say bye bye to your life." he hissed. I felt tears reach my eyes as his knife broke into my skin and drawing blood.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" I gasped as I felt his knife getting deeper. He pulled the knife away, smirking, and I spilled. I told him exactly where Doug lived, and I felt terrible._ I am such a shit friend._

* * *

_Dougie_

After the cinema (and seeing a shit Disney film Tom wanted to see), Tom and I went back to my place to hang out. I thought the film would distract me enough... but it didn't work. I was paranoid, constantly glancing behind my back. I didn't want my dad to take me away.

"You got a guitar? I've a song idea." Tom said. Poor guy was equally anxious, but did a good job at hiding it.

"Uh, yeah. I think Jess left one here somewhere." I murmured, walking off towards my spare room where I kept all my crap. I saw it lying behind my stacks of porn (I'm a guy, so sue me!), and started to climb. Of course the bloody phone had to ring then as I was half over the mountain. I sighed and shouted at Tom who was in the other room.

"Tom! Can you answer that for me please?!"

"Sure." he said and the ringing stopped. I sighed and finished my trek and picked the guitar up. I strummed it and it was slightly out of tune, but it wasn't terrible. I climbed back and walked back to the living room where Tom was holding the phone, looking like he'd seen a ghost. I immediately suspected the worst.

"Who was there?" I asked, putting the guitar down.

"Danny." _so it wasn't him..._

"What did he say?"

"Your dad came to the shop and threatened them all with a knife and Danny had to tell him your address or he would've killed him." Tom said, still holding the phone. Shit.

"S-so he's on his way..." shit, shit, shit! Tom nodded, and then I heard a knock._ Fuck._

I shakily walked through to the hall and went to open the door. There he was. My dad.

"D-dad." I stuttered out.

"You." he glared at me. My dad was never loving...

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?!" he spat at me, "It's because of _you_ your mother is dead!" he said pushing me against the wall.

"Mum's dead because she was a fucking alcoholic!" I spat back.

"If you were there, you could've stopped her!"

"You tried that, you know it wasn't possible!" I shouted.

"So what, you just gave up on your own mother?!" dad tightened his grip on me.

"So what, you just kill a man?!" I said darkly. His grip loosened on me in shock.

"It wasn't like that, Dougie." he said.

"What? It wasn't like just killing a random pedestrian?"

"The guy was this business guy, ok? We were told to do it... my boss said so." dad muttered.

"Really? So what, you were a fucking assassin or something?!" I spat, pushing him.

"No, I worked for this drug lord, I was like the security guard figure." dad sighed. I shook my head at him.

"You know what, dad I'm better on my own. Just fucking leave." I spat at him.

"Is that how you treat the one that gave life to you?" dad glared at me.

"Is this how you treat your son?!" I glared back at him.

"You always were an _ungrateful_ little _bastard_!" dad had me up against the wall again, "Why the_ fuck_ did I let Sam keep you, I'll never know!"

"So what you gonna do? Kill me?" I challenged him.

"Don't you fucking tempt me!" He said, moving his hand to my neck and starting to strangle me. I started to cough furiously, feeling my self getting more and more faint, unable to breathe.

Then the hands were gone. I looked up to see that Tom had punched him in the nose and he was bleeding. I looked up at Tom gratefully as I regained my breath.

"You ok?" Tom asked me and I nodded.

"The fuck are you?" dad glared at Tom, looking fuming.

"You know that guy you murdered? I'm his fucking son!" Tom spat. Dad looked taken aback, then smirked darkly.

"Well, my son has truly switched sides." he glared at me, "You always had to be a fucking backstabber. Backstabbing your own fucking dad!" He punched me.

Suddenly my door slammed open and a punch of police officers entered the place, grabbing my dad and slamming him against the door.

"You alright, Dougie?" I saw Officer Sanders in front of me.

"Y-yeah, I-I think." I said, shakily and looked over at Tom who looked traumatised, "I think it's Tom you should be asking that to."

"Hey, isn't that the son of the guy-"

"Yeah." I shrugged and Sanders laughed at me.

"You never seize to amaze me, Dougie Poynter, you never do." he then turned to my dad and the officers who were handcuffing him.

"Gary Poynter, you are under arrest on account of murder, jailbreaking, and child abuse. Take him away, boys." the police thrusted my dad out of the room.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Sanders?" I asked him.

"I've been transferred here. So you better watch your back, Poynter." he smirked before leaving.

"Are you ok?" I asked Tom, who nodded faintly, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok..." Tom said quietly, "I should be the one asking if you're all right."

"I'm used to it." I muttered, rubbing my throbbing neck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Last add in 2012 :) This was written in a rush, so it's not my best, and it's really, incredibly, short. Ah, well :)**

**Don't own them. Didn't happen.**

**I'll see you in the new year :)**

* * *

_Dougie_

After every one left, I went to sit down on my sofa and tried to comprehend what just happened.

My dad, my own father, tried to kill me.

He tried to kill me.

If Tom hadn't stepped in, he would've done it.

The scariest thing was, that I wasn't angry, I wasn't upset, I wasn't scared.

I was numb.

And that's when I glanced at my phone, and made my decision. I had two hours. I grabbed my phone, my jacket and caught the first train to Essex.

* * *

_Danny_

I rubbed my neck where Dougie''s dad's knife cut through my skin. Dougie said his dad wasn't a nice guy, and obviously that he was a murderer, but I never imagined him to be so cruel. I hoped he hadn't injured Dougie too badly.

I never felt so guilty before in my life.

* * *

_Tom_

The images of Dougie's dad holding him against the wall, gripping tight around his neck... nearly killing him, were floating through my mind as I lay in my bed that night. How can a man do that to his son? Dougie hadn't done a thing wrong. Punching him felt so good though, but I never, ever want to use violence again.

Violence is what killed my father.

* * *

_Harry_

Jess was in panic mode. She called Dougie over and over again, but he didn't answer. We knew he was ok, because we talked to Tom, but that didn't stop us from worrying. I tried to tell her that maybe he was sleeping;

but I didn't believe my own words.

* * *

_Dougie_

When I arrived Zoey's house, every one froze. It was like a scene from a western movie, when th bad cowboy guy entered the saloon.

"Dude!" my ex-best mates hugged me.

"Hey, guys." I said shakily.

"So, you came." Zoey's bleached haid appeared.

"Yeah, after my fucking father nearly killed me, thanks for that, by the way." I glared at them all, as they gasped

"H-He didn't s-say he'd d-do that." Zoey looked scared.

"Well, he fucking did!" I spat.

"H-He said, h-he'd bring you back. So we could go back to how it used to be." Ben said in a small voice.

"Yeah, well that didn't fucking happen did it?!"

No one had anything to say to that.

My phone started to ring again.

Jess.

I ignored the call.

I needed an escape.


	18. Chapter 18

**HAPPY NEW YEAR :D**

**Don't own McFly, but maybe this year I'll have more luck ;)**

* * *

_Harry_

Jess grew frustrated as Dougie didn't answer yet another call. I sighed.

"Look, Jess. Stop calling him, for now. He needs some space. Call him in the morning." I told her.

"I _know_ he heard that one. It didn't ring long enough, he obviously declined the call." Jess muttered.

"Let it go." I rolled my eyes. She glared at me.

"When are you going to get your own place?"

"When I get a job." I smirked.

"Start looking for one then." she grumbled.

* * *

_Dougie_

After my dramatic entrance, the party was going again, although I was far from the partying mood. I just sat outside, with a bottle of alcohol, my third one. I know it wasn't much that much, but it was the most I ever drank all at once, so I was a _little_ tipsy. It seemed like with every swig, my problems became less important. Is this why mum drank? To escape? To get rid of her worries? To feel better? I was musing over this as someone sat next to me. I looked up to find Shawna there, looking bigger than the last time I saw her.

"Hey," I muttered, and looked back at the bottle.

"Hey," she said softly.

We sat in silence for a long while, before she started to speak again.

"You should go back to London, Dougie." she said quietly. I looked back at her, frowning.

"Why?"

"Because, you deserve better than this dump." she muttered, looking at the floor.

"No, I don't." I muttered, "According to my own father, I should die."

"Your father's a dick, Dougie, he always has been. I saw that even when I was as high as a fucking kite." Shawna said.

"What, you're not high now? That's a bloody change." I laughed humorlessly.

"I stopped when I found out I was pregnant. I figured I had to try and make the best of the situation I'm in. I don't want my child to face what I faced, so I've stopped the drugs, and then when he or she's born, I'll get a job, and try and get out of here. You were already out of here, why the hell did you come back?" she said.

"I don't know." I frowned, then thought about it. Why did I come back? "I... I guess I panicked. I panicked, and came back to what I know best. I needed to escape." I shrugged.

"So walked right back into this trap?" Shawna raised her eyebrows. I just shrugged. "Well, if I were you, I'd get the hell out of here first chance you get. And stay away from that shit." she nodded at the bottle in my hand, "Might make you feel better now, but you should remember the state your mother was in before."

"Yeah, but now I know where mum was coming from." I snapped, "And who gives you the right to tell me what to do, you spent the last two years stoned!"

She sighed. "Dougie... when we were together, I admired you, and the way you handled everything. You took every hit you got, and still stayed true to yourself, and didn't get caught in the wave of self-loathing, and substance abuse like the rest of us. I still admired that about you when we broke up. But now, I know that every one can crack. You're only disappointing yourself, Dougie, and breaking that promise you made, to yourself."

And with that, and one disappointed look, she got up and left.

I looked down at the bottle in my hand, and sighed.

It might make me feel good, but did I really want to become my mother?

My phone started to ring for the hundredth time in the last couple of hours, and I took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hey, Jess, it's too late for me to catch a train... can you pick me up?" she fought with me for a second about me ignoring her calls for hours, but then she agreed to pick me up.

Then I heard a shout. I looked back to see Shawna bent over, hands on her stomach.

Shit.

No one else were around.

Crap.

I shot to my feet and went up to her. "Uh... Shawna... how far along are you?"

"E-eight and a half months." she gasped.

"Oh... ok... d-do you think you've gone into labour?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, I fucking think I have." she said through gritted teeth, looking into pain, "Now get me to the fucking hospital!"

"B-But... how?" I started to panic.

I wasn't old enough to drive, therefore didn't have a licence, and if I were legal to drive... I was over the alcohol limit. And I was pretty sure no one else at the party were sober.

I quickly remembered my Aunt Jodie who lived down the road. Shawna screamed again when I dialled her number.

"Dougie, what are you doing calling at this hour?" she answered the call.

"Uh... can you drive Shawna to the hospital? We're at a party and she's gone into labour." she quickly agreed to and I told her the address.

I helped Shawna through the house to the front. People were too drunk of high to notice what was going on.

"What are you even _doing_ here, so far along?" I asked Shawna.

"Lee... dragged... me." she said breathlessly. Oh crap, Lee.

"Do you want me to get him?" I asked. She quickly shook her head, tears in her eyes, "Why not?" I frowned. She rolled up her sleave to unveil bruises, and I gasped.

"That's the main reason why I want to get away." she whispered, and I nodded. That's when Aunt Jodie came to the rescue.

She ushered us to the car, and told Shawna to take deep breaths. Shawna gripped my hands as she had another... contraction? Yeah, that's what they're called.

I think it's safe to say I was sober now.

"This fucking _hurts_." Shawna cried out.

"I know it hurts, darling, but it's worth it... ish." Aunt Jodie said from the front.

We arrived the hospital, and Shawna was ushered into a room. I was about to stay in the waiting room when she glared at me.

"You're fucking coming with me!" she hissed. I looked helplessly at a smirking Aunt Jodie as I was dragged into the room.

Please God, don't let her make me stay for the birth.


	19. Chapter 19

**This isn't my best chapter, sorry.**

**Don't own McFly.**

* * *

_Harry_

Jess drove into Crackstreet... that looked even worse in person than on the news. We had just entered the town, when her phone rang. She pulled up.

"Watch out while I talk, right?" Jess looked around wearily, there were a gang of people outside a shop across the road. I nodded and she answered the phone.

"Hey, Doug... what do you mean you're in the hospital?!" oh, crap, "Oh, ok..." she sounded relieved, "Yeah, we'll be there in a minute... ok, bye Dougs." she hung up, and looked up at me, "Search for the hospital on that." she nodded at the sat nav before starting the car again. I did as I was told and she drove.

"So... why is he at the hospital?" I asked.

"Well, he went to that Zoey girl's party, and was talking to his ex girlfriend, then she went into labour." Jess said.

"Oh... the baby-"

"Isn't his." Jess answered the question before it left my mouth. I nodded.

"This is one... weird, eventful day." I sighed.

* * *

_Dougie_

Why is labour so long? I sat by Shawna's bed watching as midwives fussed about, not understanding a thing that was going on. I had been there for an hour of agonising pain for my hand, and listening to Shawna moan in pain. Must hurl like fuck having a baby come out of you.

"Dougie... thank you for staying with me." she said suddenly.

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave you, could I?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, you could. Lee would've, and the baby's his." Shawna said sadly.

"Well, Lee's a dick'ead." I muttered.

"Well, he decided to help me with my problems instead of running away in fear of them." she looked at me pointedly. Ouch.

"I did try and help you... but you wouldn't take it. Then after that, you wouldn't pay me no mind." I reminded her.

"You could've made more of an effort." she shrugged, then cried out in pain again. I waited for her contraction to stop before speaking.

"I guess so... but with everything that was going on in my life... I guess I didn't think about it. I mean, with my mum becoming more and more of a hassle, my dad off beating people up, and having to take care of everything myself." I shrugged.

"I guess I must've been a hassle by the end, ay?" Shawna smiled timidly.

"A bit." I admitted.

"Like I am now." Shawna sighed, before screaming.

"Not exactly." I said.

"Ok, Shawna, you're ready to push."

Looks like I'm gonna be here for the birth after all. Thanks, God.

I think watching a woman giving birth has to be the most scarring thing I've ever witnessed... and I've witnessed pretty scarring stuff in my life. But it didn't last long before a baby's cries were to be heard. The midwife held a newborn baby, and handed the baby to Shawna.

"Congratulations on a baby boy." she smiled. Shawna looked at her baby with so much love. It was so beautiful yet disgusting at the same time. I mean... the baby was still covered in blood and stuff. The nurse went to clean him up, and Shawna looked exhausted.

"What are you going to call him?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I quite like the name James..." she shrugged, and smiled as the nurse handed her the now clean baby. Then there was silence.

"You should call Lee, he deserves to know." I told her. I might hate the guy, but I know I wouldn't like my girlfriend to have a child and I not know about it.

"I don't want to." she sighed, holding her newborn close. I was glad he looked more like her than Lee.

"Look, he's an ass, I know, but he should at least know that he has a son."

"I guess so." she muttered, then sighed.

I handed her her phone. She gestured to the unnamed baby.

"Can you hold him?" she asked.

Oh shit. She carefully handed him to me, and I awkwardly held him. He was adorable, I will admit. I ignored the conversation Shawna had with Lee, not wanting to intrude, but I did notice it involved a lot of swearing. I just concentrate on the little guy I was holding.

"Uh... Shawna..." I said timidly, after Shawna angrily hung up her phone, "I don't mean to pry, but do you think you should break up with him?"

"That's why I was planning on escaping. Do you really think I'd stay with that abusive son of a bitch?" she muttered, rubbing her arms where the evidence of her abuse were clear, "That's not the kind of upbringing I want for my son."

At the mention of him, I handed her her son back.

My Aunt Jodie then was in the doorway, she smiled at Shawna, "Told you it was worth it." she said, and Shawna nodded,"Dougie, your friends are here."

"Oh, ok." I said, standing up. I bit my lip and looked down at Shawna and her son. And in that second I made my decision, "Shawna, do you want to come back to London with me?"

"What?" she looked at me wide eyed.

"You want to get away, and I have a spare room." I shrugged, "I bet I can get you a job as well." Jess owned the music shop, Adam was busy preparing to open his own restaurant.

"Are you being serious?" she looked at me incrediously.

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

"But wouldn't I be in the way, and the baby will be crying all the time..." she bit her lip.

"I don't care." I shrugged.

She looked at me for a minute then shook her head.

"Thank you so much for your offer, Dougie, but I want to do this on my own. I want to prove to myself that I can do it." Shawna said seriously.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get the hell out of here while you can." she ordered me.

"Ok... good bye, Shawna."

* * *

_Harry_

Jess and I awkwardly sat in the waiting room at the maternity ward of the hospital, and you could see the obvious spilt in class here. It was like Dougie and Tom. Completely different... yet similar.

Finding Dougie's Aunt Jodie was simple. She was exactly how he described her to Jess. She had bleach blonde hair, slightly orange skin and was wearing a leopard print dress. For the definition of white trash, she was awfully nice, and surprisingly sane.

Jodie returned after a while with Dougie, who looked a little tiered.

"Hey, dude, you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." he said, looking reluctant, but also like he knew he had to.

And with that we left the hospital and drove back to London.


	20. Chapter 20

**This story is starting to draw to a close guys :'( I think there'll be one more chapter after this, but I've decided to write a sequel :)**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

_Tom_

It's been two months since Dougie's father came and he has now been sentenced for life in prison. Thank God. We're hoping to get signed by Universal and we were in the middle of writing songs for our demos. Dougie got better, as we helped him get over what his father did to him, and we never pushed him to do anything. He was gradually getting happier, especially with the news there was extra security for his father in prison, to make sure he didn't escape again. He also kept away from the alcohol, after he told us all what exactly happened that night. Ryan and Rachel got engaged, and Ivy and Adam got together, which was a surprise to every one.

Giovanna had fully recovered from her traumatic experience, and got closer to the gang, and Danny and Gemma were flirting even more. Harry was a first class womanizer, a one night stand kinda guy, which really annoyed Jess, especially since he still lived with her.

One day, the band were all hanging in my place, songwriting. We had five songs already, I wrote All About You and Five Colours in her Hair, Danny wrote Obviously, Dougie wrote I'll Be Ok and Danny and Dougie wrote The Ballad of Paul K, based on Danny's dad and some elements of Dougie's life.

We were going well, in the middle of writing a song we had already called No Worries, when Danny received a text.

"Oooh, someone's received a text from his girlfriend!" Harry teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." Danny muttered.

"Fuck buddy, then." Dougie smirked and Danny slapped him, not looking up from his phone.

"Danny, put the phone away, we need to concentrate." I sighed.

"Two minutes." Danny muttered, waving a hand absently.

"Oooh, Danny doesn't want to be separated from his beloved Gemma." Harry laughed.

"Don't worry, Dan! You'll always be with her, in here." Dougie put his hand on his heart dramatically. Danny looked up to glare at him.

"Piss off!" he grumbled.

"Guys," I groaned. Danny put his phone away and we got back in the zone.

"Ok, how 'bout we start it like this." I started to strum. We had come up with the lyrics and the melody, but we were stuck on the intro.

* * *

_Dougie_

As I was walking home after finally finishing up No Worries, I decided to get some coffee from Starbucks as I was exhausted. This is where Gio worked part time so if she served me I got a discount!

What Shawna told me that night two months ago was still ringing in my mind, that girl said some good things when she wasn't high. I wondered how she was doing now... it mustn't be easy, trying to get enough money to move away and take care of a baby. I was worried about her, with Lee. I hoped she broke up with him. I didn't want her to end up hurt. Even though our relationship was awful by the end, I still thought of her as a friend, especially now.

"Hey, Dougie!" Gio interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Gi," I smiled at her. After the whole me-rescuing-her-before-she-got-raped thing, she's warmed up to me.

"The usual?" she smiled. I came here a lot, not as much as Tom, but a lot.

"Please," I smiled at her and she went to get my order.

After I got my order I walked home. I sat down and glanced at the calender, and froze. In a week I'd be 17. I completely forgot about my birthday. I didn't feel 17. I felt older. I guess my experiences forced me to grow up a bit before my time.

I looked out the window and sighed.

What did I do to deserve all this?

Just as I was contemplating that thought, a knock was on my door. I frowned and openned the door to find Officer Sanders by the door. I frowned at him.

"Dougie, do you know a Charlotte Phillips?" my eyes went wide.

"Yes, she's my cousin. Why?"

"We found her unconscious down the road with a letter addressed to you." he said, handing me a letter, which was indeed, addressed to me.

"Is she ok?" I asked, not caring about the letter, but rather for the welfare of my cousin.

"She's awake now, and is in hospital." Sanders said, "I'll drive you there, if you want?" he offered.

"Ok, let me get my phone, I should call my aunt." I muttered. I rushed to get my mobile from my bedroom, dropping the letter on my bedside table and rushed back to Officer Sanders, and he drove me to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm quite impressed with myself, this is the third story I've updated tonight!.. Anything to get out of studying ;)**

**This is the last chapter to this story :'( BUT I've written a, epilogue, which will be up sometime tomorrow :) And then I'll start the sequel :) I just want to thank everyone who have reviewed and read this story, you guys are awesome :)**

**Now, you really do need to get the point: I. Do. Not. Own. McFly. *sighs***

* * *

_Danny_

I was walking home from Tom's, thinking about what I needed to buy from the store for a gathering at my place that night, when Dougie texted me.

_Hey dude, I'm at the hospital so I won't be able to come tonite._

What?! He was at the hospital?! Oh, crap.

**Dude, what the hell happened?!**

_My cousin was found unconscious on the streets near my place._

I sighed in relief that he was ok, then shook my head. There's always a drama, isn't there?

* * *

_Dougie_

Charlotte was laying in a hospital bed, looking pale when I entered the room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her.

"I had to deliver that letter to you, and I hadn't eaten for a while, and blacked out." Charlotte blushed, "That's really all that happened."

I frowned. I didn't really believe it... but then again, it was Charlotte, and you never know with her... But to come all the way to London, just to deliver a letter?

Just as was contemplating this Aunt Jodie ran into the room and hugged Charlotte. I had phoned her on my way, and she must've broken every law to get here in that space of time.

"Oh, _thank God_ you're ok!" she said, crushing the girl.

"I'm_ fine_, mum!" Charlotte rolled her eyes, pulling free of her mother's grasp. Aunt Jodie then looked at me.

"Doug, are you doing ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, fine." I shrugged. And that's how I felt. Just fine. I was kinda numb... I guess that was good, I wasn't sad, wasn't angry... I was fine...

"How long do you have to be here, Charlie?" Aunt Jodie asked Charlotte.

"Until tomorrow. They have to do these stupid tests on me. " Charlotte muttered.

"Ok, do you think they'll let me stay here?" Aunt Jodie asked wearily.

"You can stay with me, Aunt Jodie." I told her.

"Oh, thank you, Dougs." Aunt Jodie smiled at me.

* * *

Charlotte turned out to be fine, and was released the next day. I completely forgot about the letter, though, that stood on my night stand.

* * *

_Danny_

It was Doug's birthday, and Jess let him have a day off. Lucky bastard. We planned a get together after work at my place. Because Doug was off, Harry had to work. Something he wasn't pleased about.

"Why, Jess, why? I have a _mountain_ of homework to do!" Harry groaned.

"Because, you still haven't got a job, and you need to move the_ fuck_ out of my place!" Jess snapped. I just laughed at the family spat.

"I hate you." Harry grumbled.

"Oi, Jess! Where do you want these?" I asked the boss. We just got a new stock of guitars.

"Put them there." Jess waved in no particular direction.

"Ok..." I shrugged and just put them down where I was and walked away.

Just then Tom burst inside, looking like Christmas and his birthday came at once.

"We're not open yet!" Jess snapped.

"We've been signed!" Tom shouted.

Harry and I froze, looked at each other, then at Tom.

"You're kidding, mate." I said, in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. We're fucking signed to Universal-Island records, you bastards!" Tom waved a letter in the air.

"Fuck yes!" I hugged the blonde boy, and Harry joined in.

"We need to tell Doug!" I realised.

"Let's go then!" Tom ran out, and Harry was on his tail. I was about to follow when I remembered I had a job. I turned to look at Jess who was looking beyond proud, she nodded at me to go and I ran after them.

* * *

_Dougie_

"DOUG! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I jumped awake.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" I shouted. Hey, when you live alone, and used to wake up to silence, it's scary to be woken up. I then calmed down and realised Danny, Tom and Harry were in my bedroom.

"Read!" Tom handed me a letter. I scanned it quickly and my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Is this real?" I looked up at them.

"Yeah, mate!" Danny grinned.

"Happy 17th birthday, Doug!" Harry grinned.

I looked down at the letter and grinned. Things are finally looking up. And just as I finally thought I could forget about my past, I looked to my right, on my night stand, where the letter Charlotte passed out for was. I put the letter by the record company down on my bed, and reached to the letter on my night stand while the other three celebrated.

I opened the envelope and read the letter word for word, and felt the excitement drain out of me, and get replaced by fear, and paranoia. My heart threatened to burst out of my chest.

How?

How did he know where I was?

How did he know all of this?

Why did he have to remember me? Why did he have to remember my debt? When I hadn't spoken to him since I was fourteen, grief stricken, and didn't think straight.

I looked at the letter and damned my fourteen year old self to hell.

I regretted the day I got involved with The Racketeer.


	22. Epilogue

**This is it, guys. The End. **

**But, I've already started the (for-now-untitled) sequel, and I'll post it next week if I'm not too stressed with exams and stuff :) Speaking of exams, I should study... but this is more important. **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank every one who reviewed, you guys are the best! Especially madbuff, iheartmcflyx and FlyingZoe , you are all awesome:)**

**Don't own McFly. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**So, I present to you, The Epilogue:**

McFly were celebrating their first number one, six months after they were signed, alongside their best friends. But Dougie Poynter's mind was elsewhere as he sneaked off to the bathroom. He pulled out the letter that haunted him daily. The contents making him feel sick, making his blood turn cold with fear.

_Dougie, did you miss me? Thought that if you ran away I'd forget? Ha! No, you're in debt to me, boy. I made sure your sister's killer was caught, and helped you avenge her death, now I've thought of how you can repay me. We had a deal._

_I have a small... issue, with John Dale, good friend of yours, isn't he? I need him out of my life, which means I need his life... terminated..._

_Now, wouldn't it be a coincidence in five years, if he was still alive, and Shawna Jackson and her son... disappeared?_

_The Racketeer._

Dougie sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. He knew what he had to do. It was simple. One life, or two? He had four and a half years. Time was flying. The clock was ticking.

He had a task. A task that would make him a murderer. A task that would make the saying_, 'Like father, like son'_ a reality.


End file.
